The CRISIS Chronicles: Megaman ZX Omega
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: MMZX Omega rewritten. Neo and Maria have both suffered tragidy and betrayal. Gaining a terrifiying new power, they begin to hunt down those responsible. Just how do these people intend to fight Megaman Model O?
1. Chapter 1

Megaman ZX Omega REWRITE

Chapter 1

Death.

It's one of those words that doesn't really mean much to you until it hits you full in the face. Until it happens to someone you know. You feel like the ground gives way under your feet and the sky comes crashing down, and everything shatteres violently around you, leaving you with nothing.

My name is Neo Light, and my world has just ended.

My mother lies dead in front of me, her blood spilling out onto the stone steps of the cathedral. I can't move my eyes from the horrible scar on her chest, cut from shoulder to waist, blood staining her shirt and my hands as I grip her shoulders, unattached to reality. I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe she'll never pick me up and kiss my cheek, or scold me for dropping a plate or any of the silly things I used to do. She'll never read to me by the fireplace or call me down to dinner. She'll never be there when I cry or pick me up when I've fallen. Never. She's gone.

I feel a coldness seeping through my body. I stare up at the lion mechadoliod responsible. Her blood covers his claws. He leers at me, but I don't move. I just stare at him. I sounds crazy, but I can't find a reason to be scared. Why should I be? He took everything from me...

And now he must pay.

I jump up and run inside. I hear and angry roar behind me, but I don't care. Let him follow me. I don't care.

I duck under the alter and unlock the box that lies there. I wrench the chains off it and force the lid open, ignoring the crashing above me as the mechadoliod throws the table aside, leaving me vunerable to his attacks.

I pull the small crimson device out of the box and looked into its eyes. "It's real." I whisper. "It's really real."

Claws rake my back. I cry out, but all he has done is madden me. I jump up and grab his wrist as it comes down again. He lets out a startled yelp at my resistance. I push him away and hold up my discovery and scream a phrase totally forigen to me.

**"MEGAMERGE!"**

With that I was swallowed by Chaos. Power pulsed though my like the ripping winds of a cyclone, dragging my arms out. I felt rather than saw rings of light surround me and lock on. I felt like the eye of a thunderstorm, sucking in all the energy heaven's lightning had to offer me. I felt so powerful, I felt so _ALIVE_. It corsed through my veins, a power like none other, a power that knew no equal!

I dropped to the floor, in the full suit of dark crimson armour. My eyes flick to the right, seeing a v-bladed purple saber in one hand. There's a buster at my belt along with a bladed whip and another shield-like weapon I couldn't name. The energy didn't go away, it stayed, tearing through me. The power of chaos. It was time to put it to good use!

I tore towards that mechadoliod at impossible speed and drove my saber into his gut. I can't believe it, my weapon tore through that shell of armour like it was wet paper. I pulled it upwards, going through his stomach and up to his neck. Then I wrenched it out, satisfied to see my mother's killer with his stomach cut open and his heart sliced in two.

I stare at my blood-covered saber. _I did that? _The armies of Legion couldn't get through that armour. And yet, with almost no effort at all, I had torn apart a mechadoliod they hadn't managed to destroy. It was so exhillerating. I...I had to do that again! I had to fight. I had to.

I was out the door and into the streets, going into the thick of it. I kicked tanks aside like wooden toys, smashing my way through ranks of Mutos. A falcone dove out of the sky. I leaped up to greet it, cutting it in half. I landed and looked around. The mavericks were abandoning their fights with the few military men left and picked me out from the rest of the resisting citizens.

I dove into the fight with ridiculas ease. At close range, I cut a clean swipe through six raiders and across a mutos. I jumped and flipped, avioding a Predator's blast and letting it slam it's own comrades. I landed behind him and slashed again, leaving him cut in half and headed back into the fray. There I took on three more mutos, leaving them dead and others coming for more. I slipped out, letting them fall in on themselves and slaughter their comrades in the melee.

I took advantage of the moment to thrust my saber back into it's sheath and remove my purple whip from it's holding place. For a moment I stood still, transfixed by the bladed weapon I held in my hand. Time for a Scorpion inpression!

I spun my whip above my head and unleashed it on my foes. The blade at the end dug into a raider and wrapped around several others, cutting into the soft skin. I spun them around the released them, letting them crush a tank, denting the metal and knocking it off its treds. I had a knew feeling in me. Drunk on power and the chaos around me, I dove in again, using my whip to create a deadly cage around my victims. I needed to try out this great new power of mine. I felt everything else melt away as I drew my saber again, cutting into metal and retracting my whip, taking out a few MORE of my opponets.

Oh yes, this was it. Those mavericks were going to regret ever crossings paths with Neo Light!

**(line break)**

A legion soldier raised a shaking hand to his communticator. "Mister Aerios? You might wanna see this..."

**At Legion**

A general at Legion sat on his usual armchair, watching the chaos on the fullscreen moniter on his wall.

He raised a finger towards the young crimson-clad boy in the middle of the fray, unleahsing his fury upon the mavericks, who were being ripped apart at a ridiculas pace with greater ease. "Who is that?"

"We're confirming his identity now, sir, but we believe that's Neo Light, son of the resercher Aaron Light, who left for Area 99 with his daughter, Maria Light, ten years ago."

"You mean to tell me a fifteen-year-old is causing that chaos? Alone?"

"Yes sir."

"Do not approach him." Aerios commanded. "I don't think his mind is in the best condition right now and until I know you are not to approach him, or do anything he may read as a threat. It's best that he remains alone, for now. Pull back to the edges of the city."

"Yes sir. Pulling back now."

"Neo Light, huh...? Let's see just what you're capable of..."

**(line break)**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

I blasted away, feeling that the forces were thinning out. Jumping over the recently decapitated body of a Mutos, I scalded the devastated mall. Reaching the roof, I turned around and servayed the scene below me. Groups of raiders were clumped together, obiously frightened by my dissapearance, looking everywhere as if they were expecting me to jump out of the shadows and cut into their bodies.

I snorted. They were right to be scared. I have no mercy for murderers. I looked to the right. A few Mutos were scrambling for the south exit. I stepped in their direction, before stopping. Wait. No, let them escape. After all...

I jumped down again, hitting the ground with a thud and dashing towards my prey. If a few didn't get away, their master wouldn't know what he was up against. He wouldn't know who he was dealing with. He wouldn't know that he had finally dabbled where he shouldn't have, that he had uncovered a force that would bring about his ahanillation.

I cut down the final officer. I turned to the final two raiders, the only ones still alive. They cowered under my stare.

"You." I pointed my saber towards his face, enjoying his terrified reaction. "Which raider faction do you belong to?"

"T-T-T-The Ferals! T-The Fearls, s-sir..." The first one stammered.

The second one retained some of his bravery. "Master Cyrus will defeat you, murderer." He spat up at me.

I curled my lips back in fury. I grabbed that sorry man by the neck. "Strange thing to call _me,_ don't you think? How many civillians have I killed? None. But you...?" My blade traced his jaw, drawing blood. "How many have _you _killed for cash?" When he didn't answer, out of fear, I dropped him. "Tell your master Cyrus that when he killed Melody Light, he stepped into water over his head. Tell him that I am Neo Light...and vengance will be MINE."

I watched them run, still seething from what the other man said to me. "How many men does it take to deliver a message?" I asked no one in particular. I smirked softly, pulling out my buster. "One." I answered my own question, firing into the distance.

Once that was over with, I demerged and began to walk back towards the cathedral. It felt strange to feel that awesome power leave my body. I felt pretty sickened when I veiwed the blood covering my body. I had to remind myself that I hadn't killed any civillians like mom. I just killed mavericks. After all, they deserved my wrath. They killed for that 'new world'. I gagged. The mere thought sickened me.

I saw my mother again, kneeling next to her body. I swallowed the tears that wanted so desprately to come and kissed her cheek. "I'll miss you mother." I said quietly. "But it's okay. I'll destory the mavericks and help create the ideal world you dreamed about. Goodbye." I tenderly stroked her face, and stood up and glared defiantly at the moon.

"You'll pay for this Cyrus!"

**(line break)**

**/Mysertious P.O.V.**

I panted, the energy serge fading as I reverted from my transformation to my normal form. My body was sticky with blood. "Cyrus..." I muttered the name with forceful hate in my voice. "How dare you destory my family..." I gritted my teeth...then I threw back my head and let out an feral, inhuman roar that echoed through the empy excavation ground.

"Vengance will be MINE!"

**End chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Now how's THAT for chaotic? I think I got the feeling into this one, with more detail than before. Okay, so both Neo and the mysery person (but it isn't really hard to guess who that is, is it?) want revenge, and that's not something I've put in the other fic either. So, what do you think so far? This was my OTHER idea for ZX Omega, one with a more...well...OMEGA feel to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Megaman ZX Omega REWRITE

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Do I really have to say this every chapter? I DO NOT FREAKING OWN!**

**Chapter 2**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

I sat down on a seat in the train, pushing my silver hair out of my line of vision. The headline **Fifteen-year-old boy destroys maverick rioters **stared back at me from the on-screen newsflash. I silently thanked any god listening that they had only caught my blurred form during the chaos. If they had gotten a clear shot of me, I'd be in deep shit right now, at least as far as I knew.

Where was I going? Legion city. Why? I intend to get a reputation as a great bounty hunter. For two reasons. One, money. I need a job to get an area of residence. Two: I'd have an excuse to use my biometal. I did NOT need the trouble of going berserk in the city, believe me.

I stared out the window, watching the scenery change. "So this is Legion City." I muttered, taking in the sights. It was large, which was probably a good thing, it meant there were plenty of places to look for work.

"**Last stop, Legion city." **The intercom voice announced, and the train ground to a stop. I stepped outside and out of the train station. I looked around. Logic told me to head downtown, so I followed the streets.

**/No P.O.V.**

Amelia Rasor sighed, leaning against the back of the large armchair she was sitting in. "I'm BORED, dad. Can't I take a mission? I'm tired of sitting around all day."

"Amelia, I've said it a thousand times by now, no! If you're so bored, why don't you call your friend Maria?"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Amelia demanded, sitting bolt upright. "I've called her over and over and over, but she won't pick up! I'm a little worried about her." She added. "But I'm sure she's okay, I mean, she's misplaced her phone a billion times and that archeology site is a rat maze. But it still means I can't talk to her. I'm a bounty hunter, you know. Just because you hand out missions shouldn't mean I have to sit around here all-"

"Excuse me..." Amelia shut up abruptly and look up from her book...and dropped it on the floor.

Standing in front of her was a drop-dead gorgeous boy. His hair was silver and waist-length, and his eyes were a piercing sapphire blue. He was wearing white pants and a crimson jacket, his form was lean and his skin was pale. "Is this were I can find the Wanted Board?"

"Yes sir." Her father said. Amelia promply shoved him aside and grinned. "This way!"

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

The girl lead me exuberantly down the halls to a large board listing a bunch of criminals, raiders, mavericks ect. that Legion wanted either brought in or destroyed. I eyed the list critically.

"What've we got here?" I asked.

"Well, there's mostly raiders, most people think everyone else is in league with some gang..." My eyes trailed the list and stopped dead on one picture. It read; Titanium Snake, Feral division.

The Feral Division.

Those were the same people who ravaged my city and killed my mother.

"That one." I said, cutting off whatever that girl had been saying. She looked at me, and then at the poster, and her eyes widened.

"Uh, the Titanium Snake? That guy has escaped capture for decades! Lots of people have died fighting him. Shouldn't you try something less dangerous?"

I looked her in the eye and said icily; "I, too, am more powerful than I look."

She fell silent, looking startled. I saw a gleam in her eye and she started to smirk. "Oh, I like you. If you've going into oblivion, I'm coming with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just finish telling me how dangerous this was?"

"Exactly. I need an adventure. It's way to dull around this place." She took my hand. "My name's Amelia."

"Neo."

**/Area 99**

I stopped and looked out. It was a cavern, nothing but a deep pit. "Not a very impressive hideout."

Ameila glanced at me. "Neo, you should-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as the ground below us erupted. Landing roughly, I got to my knees and looked up. A giant snake with a smaller snake-head on top of its crest hovered menacingly over us.

"Well well well, two children have strayed too far from home..."

"Titanium Snake." I growled. "So you've finally come out of the ground."

His voice was sharp and raspy, and don't get me started about his laugh. "And who are you, boy? Friend or Foe?"

"I am your enemy and the enemy of everything you are and everyone like you." I seethed. I felt something inside me grow cold, just like when my mom died...

**/Amelia's P.O.V.**

I blinked, and saw something that scared me. Neo's eyes had turned red. A deep crimson red. My mind shot back to the green megaman, who's eyes had been the exact same when my father faced him in combat, the day he was crippled in conflict. I say I need adventure, battle, but not one involving that boy. He scares me.

But why would Neo's eyes turn red? Why? They hadn't been red before...

What was going on?

"An enemy, huh?" My head snapped up. I had been so caught up in my memories of the wind megaman and why Neo's eye color had changed that I had totally forgotten that Titanium Snake was still there. His eyes were glowing. "Then goodbye! Gorgon eye!" His mouth opened and a laser beam shot out of it. I dove out of the way, hurting my leg in the process, but Neo didn't move. I watched, stunned, as the beam hit him dead on and exploded.

The raider laughed. "Foolish boy! No one defies Tataium Snake!"

"Oh, I wonder about that."

My eyes widened. The dust cleared, and Neo was standing right where he had been before, not even scratched. But he looked different. A LOT different. He was cloaked in crimson armour, with the symbols Omega and Zero locked into each other inside the blue crystal on his helmet. He had a gleaming purple saber and he was surrounded by an eerie crimson glow...

Omega...

Zero...

Omega Zero...

I was shivering violently. Omega. Zero. Omega Zero. What did that mean? And why did those words...almost like a name...fill with with terror and dread? Neo, a megaman? Which biometal? Did I really want to know?

"W-What? No-one survives my attack! No-one!"

"You really need to read the Evil Overlord list..." Neo growled. "And as for your little 'friend or foe' question..." Suddenly, he was on Titanium Snake's helmet. "You and your friends deserve no more than eternal damnation in the ninth ring of hell!"

He brought his saber down with such force that Tataium Snake shook from head to toe. The famous raider gritted his teeth from the violent shock waves shaking his form. "Don't waste your time! No-one can break my reflective armour!"

Neo smirked. "Don't count on it..." On cue, there was a violent cracking noise.

"What? ARGH!" The Snake screeched in pain as his armour shattered violently and his body was exposed.

Neo landed on his feet with ease and jumped again. "No longer will you prey upon people from under the sands! FAREWELL!" With three crimson flashes, the Snake's body was in pieces.

Neo landed on his feet, his transformation vanishing as a crimson biometal appearing in his hand. He looked over at me.

I didn't know what to say for a second. Then I managed to speak. "You're a chosen one."

"Forgive me, I should have told you immediately." Neo said in a gentlemanly fashion. I noticed his eyes were that lovely blue again. "I just didn't want to frighten you." He paused. "Any more than necessary."

"Well, that's fine, I suppose." He pulled me to my feet. I looked into his eyes. All traces of that intense hate was gone. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"That boy on the news...the one who destroyed the maverick rioters at Heliopolis...that was you, wasn't it?"

He looked at me in silence for a moment. "Yes. It was me."

"Wow." I gazed at him, smiling. I think I've finally found some excitement in life. "Come on. Let's get that mission report in. Bring the fangs."

"Right."

Of course, after seeing that battle, I knew I had no idea in hell of what I could be getting myself into, hanging around with Neo Light. But still...adventure is adventure, and if he needs revenge, I don't see why I shouldn't help him. After all...

I had my own reasons to hate mavericks...

**End Chapter**

**Author's note: ARGH! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! THAT BATTLE SCENE COULD HAVE BEEN A MILLION TIMES BETTER, BUT MY STUPID WRITER'S BATTLE-SCENE BLOCK CONTINUES TO BE A BITCH! SOMEONE PLEASE HEEEEELP! Oh, and also R&R on your way out! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Megaman ZX Omega REWRITE**

**Me: Okay, I am back people!**

**Maria: And why am I here?**

**Me: Because this chapter is coming from your P.O.V.**

**Maria: Why?**

**Me: Because I'm going to introduce your limit break, Fallen Angel! Why? Because I just finished reading DarkShiftRising's fic, and Dovan Gates left me wanting to murder something! So now that I've got into the mood, I'm going to take it out on some raider sap in this fic! Thanks for the inspiration Darkshift!**

**Maria: ...O.o...right...BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX...**

**Chapter 3**

**/Maria's P.O.V. (during the raid on Heliopolis)**

I slowed to a stop, breathless from my run through the archeology site. Thank goodness this place was a maze, or those raiders would have caught me for sure.

"Aaron, I trust you've gotten the data with you?"

I froze. Following the voice lead me through the tunnels and into the pit. Down there...

My father was standing among a group of big-shot raiders with flashy uniforms, holding a handful of data sticks. What was going on?

"I must say, I'm surprised you've gone through with this." One of the raiders remarked. "You and your friends have been resisting us for so long, I thought you'd never give up! I understand, of course. Fighting like this can be quite exhausting."

"Yes." Aaron said quietly. "I've brought you what you wanted."

"And Melody?" The raider inquired. "I'd be very surprised if she agreed to such an arrangement."

I took a sharp intake of breath. What was going on? What did it have to do with mom?

"She wouldn't." Aaron nodded in agreement. "But don't worry, she won't interfere."

"Then we shall have the biometal soon, with her out of the way."

My eyes widened. Out of the way? I didn't have to be a genius to know that there was something seriously wrong going on. I turned to leave, to run away and get help, when I came face to face with a cat Mutos reploid. He grabbed me roughly and dragged me down into the pit, ignoring my yelps of pain.

"Sir, I found this one watching us." The cat said in a low, growling tone of voice. I hit the ground, painfully. I pulled myself onto my knees and looked up. My father deliberately avoided my gaze.

"Dad...what's going on?" I murmured. "Why are you will these...people?" I would have used a much dirtier word if those raiders hadn't been right in front of me.

"If I were you, young lady, I'd mind my tongue." The lead raider snapped.

"What do we do with her, boss?" One of the flunkies asked.

"Take her." He ordered. "She's seen too much."

They grabbed my arms and dragged me with them, moving away towards a chopper.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I don't go down easy. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you ask our researcher?" The Mutos hissed, smirking. "He's the one who collected the data for us."

I twisted my head and glared at my father. "What's happening, dad? Why are you working for raiders?"

"They approached me ten years ago." Aaron started, his voice soft. "They claimed they were working on a...fallback plan of sorts, if Model W was destroyed. I pretended I didn't understand, but they were insistent. 'It's the Model O you are researching. We need its power to realize our vision' They told me of the utopia earth they intended to create. It was wonderful...to think this decaying world we live in could be molded into something so beautiful. I gave them my services, but Melody did not trust them. We argued and fought and she broke away from me, and fought to keep you and your brother with her."

My brother. Neo. My brain spun. Not a day went by without me thinking about him.

"In the end, I managed to save you and bring you with me. I swore that when the research was complete, I would return to Heliopolis and save Neo too."

"Save us?" I cried, maddened. "Aaron Light, which planet do you live on? These people are criminals and murderers! Do you know how many people they've killed in the name of this sick little 'game of destiny?' The world they want isn't a utopia! It's hell!"

I felt a heavy blow on my head, but I ignored the pain, about to fire off more of my anger when the doors of the chopper opened. Another girl was standing in the doorway. My eyes widened in shock and disgust.

Her brown hair was matted and dirty, and she was wearing a red top and pants that had most certainty seen better days, covered in dried blood and mud. She had...wings...that were also ragged and wounded. Her otherwise beautiful blue eyes were dull and lifeless. There were heavy iron shackles around both her wrists.

I wasn't stupid.

"You...!" There wasn't a word vile enough for these people. My entire body shook with rage as I beheld someone who was obviously a specimen of raider enslavement. "I knew you were trash, but this is low, even for you!"

The lead raider laughed. "Noble words from a noble fool, I suppose." He turned to the girl, who was still standing there, regarding me expressionlessly. "Iris...be a good girl and take her to the hold."

That girl-Iris-took a few steps towards me, before hesitating. She looked at me, and, strangely, I saw something in her eyes. A soft golden light. _What was that? _I searched deeper. Deep in her eyes, past that lifelessness I had seen, I could see several things: horror, grief, self-loathing, and, above all, fear. _What was she afraid of?_

That raider boss's eyes narrowed, obviously losing patients. "I said MOVE!" He took out a remote and pressed a button. Iris wailed in pain as a web on electricity locked down her body, causing her to collapse.

I had seen enough. "**STOP!" **There was a sudden explosion within me like a volcano in mid-erupt. An image flashed through my mind-Neo standing in a cathedral in Heliopolis, holding a small crimson biometal in one hand. Without thinking, I stretchered out my arm and put my hand on top of his. A new set of feelings rushed through me: Anger, wrath and...grief? _Neo's feelings..._My eyes watered. _It can't be..._Yet there was no other explanation. I was filled with despair and rage.

Scratch that.

Just rage.

"**LIMIT BREAK!" **

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I had a nano-second to be surprised before hurricane-force winds pinned me to the ground. Crimson light filled my vision, and a whirlwind of power consumed the girl my tormentors had been holding seconds before. The air was so thick with energy it was like having your head being forcefully held underwater without taking a deep breath of air first. I heard the chopper's computer system go haywire moments before it was forced over the cliff by the sheer force of what was happening before me.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

"He...hehehehehe..." lifting my head ever so slightly, I saw the Mutos, forced against the rock, grinning like a maniac.

"She was...so angry..." He panted. "she...synchronized her thoughts with her brother's...even though they are on opposite sides of the planet...so consumed by rage...she skipped megamerge...and preformed the Limit Break..."

_Limit Break? Wasn't that why I had used... _My thoughts trailed off when I saw her.

Surrounded by a pillar of crimson light was Maria Light, in full armor. Something was different. Claws extended from her gauntlets, tightly gripping her saber, which was definitely not that long or wide under normal fusion circumstances, the same going for the other weapons at her waist. The blue crystal on her head was glowing, illuminating Model O's trademark symbol. And, strangest of all, she had wings...like mine...expect darker...

The demonic-looking Megaman took to the sky and pulled out her buster, which split into two. I squeaked, but things just got more hectic.

Twin beams of crimson light erupted from those guns, slicing into the ground in a criss-cross manner. Then they vanished, the ground exploded so violently the force along knocked me out.

**/Area unknown**

I blinked, dizzy, and tried to stand up and regain my footing, while processing everything I had just seen. Something told me to turn around. My eyes widened proper anime style at what I saw.

The entire canyon archeology site had a huge crimson hole blown in the side of it, eating up ten million tones of stone. The blast had thrown me a good 100 miles away.

I promised myself then and there that I would never, ever make Maria mad.

Then I ran off. Hopefully the raiders would be too overwhelmed by the explosion to realize I was gone, and I could sneak off and find some way to get these shackles off, to save myself from being used any longer. I'd go back for my friends when I was stronger.

While I ran, I wondered point-blank if Maria would help me. I shook it off. She clearly had more important things to worry about.

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I panted, feeling the energy of the Fallen Angel fading away. "Ferals division...how dare you..." I gritted my teeth, and then let out a feral roar that echoed through the empty site. Breathless, I began to run towards the city.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing. Then it occurred to me.

_Neo._

I had to find him.

**End chapter**

**/Author's Note****: Wow. I NEVER want to cross Maria when she's that pissed off. The Fallen Angel's attack is biased of Red Joker's Red Gaia Eraser, for all you Megaman nerds out there (like myself). Oh, and about Iris, she was captured by raiders on her return to earth. That's all I can say without spoiling anything in ZX Archangel. She won't be in the next few chapters.**

**Oh, and I've changed something. Neo and Maria cannot hold their Limit Break modes for very long, more like five-ten minuets.**

**Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaman ZX Omega REWRITE**

**Maria: YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME, MOON? (eyes begin to change from blue to red)**

**Me: (gulps) No excuses! Just writer's block! I'M SORRY!**

**Maria: (eyes change back) You'd better be. So I just preformed Limit Break and vaporized ten million tons of rock and mavericks. Now what?**

**Me: Working on it! Now, the disclaimer!**

**Maria: ...Growl... **

**Disclaimer: Been there, nuked that, 20 million times.**

**Chapter 4**

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I wandered down the streets, not sure where I was going yet at the same time looking for my brother.

Neo.

That name sent a thousand emotions through my body. I was scared that he might have gotten hurt, furious at my father for separating us, and happiness as I recalled our blissful life before that MAN chucked it out the window.

I had an eerie feeling that Neo was Model O's biomatch as well. In my vision, he had been transforming at the same time as me.

Speaking of transforming. What was that form I called on? It wasn't the regular transformation, that's for sure. Fallen Angel...was it a second awakening for Model O?

And how did I use it anyway?

All I could recall was being angry...no. Angry said saying it nicely. More like enraged, infuriated, and any other word for being very, very angry.

I shook my head. It was all too immense, too mysterious. Was it too much to ask for some simple answers?

I started to run. Wandering around aimlessly wasn't going to help me, so I began searching for a computer. "He's got to be somewhere."

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

I leaned against my chair in my new apartment. Tataium Snake's bounty had been absurdly large considering how weak he was compared to me. I can live a year off what me and Amelia earned bringing his fangs in. My phone rang.

Speak of the devil. "Hey Neo!"

"What is it Ames?"

"Come to the lobby! You're not going to believe this!"

I wondered what it could possibly be. Amelia sounded pretty excited. "Be right there." I snapped my phone shut and headed for the elevator.

When I got to the bottom, Amelia was tapping her foot by the door, hands on her hips. "There you are!" She exclaimed. "You're not going to believe this!"

I shrugged. "I dunno. After everything that's happened to me I think I've lost the ability to be surprised."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't bet on it. You know what? Master Thomas of the Sage Trinity requested our presence. He says he will explain when we got there."

That really got me. "Seriously?"

"Yes! Seriously! Now move it or we're going to be LATE!" Amelia grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out the door and down the roads.

"Hey! Ow! I'm coming!"

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

This town is the pits. I've seen two people attacking each other over a donkey. I've seen families sitting in rags on the side of the road, begging for help. Which I gave to the best of my ability. How could I not? They looked so helpless and hungry I just couldn't keep walking without doing something, and soon I had no money left over. I honestly don't know where I am. Dad always dragged me out to ridiculously remote places to excavate, and it's not like I have a map or anything...

"How did this happen to you?" I finally asked the woman I was sharing bread with. "What happened here?"

"Galian happened." The woman replied fearfully, nodding to what used to be the Parliament building, but was now a large apartment. "He arrived with his army of raiders, and they took anything of value, even our food to make sure we were too weak to stop him." She gestures to the road, where thin-starving people were walking around, lost.

"You don't even have enough to eat do you?" I asked, my eyes burning with tears. I couldn't tell if they were sadness for these poor suffering people, or hate for Galian, for putting them through this.

The woman shook her head no, giving me a feeble look of inner strength. "Many people have died of starvation since his arrival. We've been saving as much as we can for the children, but sometimes people get so desperate they steal from the reserves."

Two children appeared like shadows and sat down next to her. They looked like living dead.

That was all I needed to see.

I had to bite my lip. "Wait here." With that I ran out of the alley. I was going to steal some proper food and bring it back. How hard could that be, being a chosen one? Transform, sneak in, get the food, sneak out.

I got around the back and closed my eyes. "Megamarge!" I called out. Immediately heat consumed my body and crimson light filled my vision.

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

I was in the elevator when Model O became uncomfortably hot in my pocket.

"Ow!" I pulled it out. It was glowing red-hot, the gem burned blue, as if he was about to fuse with me.

"Neo?" Amelia turned around. "What's up with Model O?"

"I don't know." Neo replied, staring down at his biometal. A fleeting image tore though his mind; a silver-haired girl standing behind a large building, transforming into the familiar shape of Megaman Model O. She looked up and for a second Neo could see her face.

For a second, I didn't recognize her, smudged with dirt, sleeplessness and, deep down, anger in her azure eyes. But then it clicked; I imagined her ten years younger and gasped.

"_**Maria?**_"

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I could have sworn I heard Neo's voice for a second, calling my name...I smiled slightly, something I hadn't done in a while. We were connected by Model O. I could still find him.

I drew my eerie purple saber and kicked down the back door. Here goes nothing.

**End chapter**

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I GOT SO WRAPPED UP WRITING DARE OR DIE I TOTALLY FORGOT! I AM SO SO SORRY! REALLY! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER...AND THERE'S A FIGHT SCENE AHEAD! STUPID BETA READER SYSTEM, HOW DO YOU WORK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Megaman ZX Omega REWRITE**

**Me: Yesss! I'm back world and all who inhabit it!**

**Maria: I FINALLY GET A REAL FIGHT SCENE!**

**Me: Yes you do! There will be lots of exploding and blood in this chapter!**

**Maria: You've been listening to Avenged Sevenfold lately, haven't you?**

**Me: hehehehehe...DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**Maria: You escape for now...BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX or the lyrics to Beast and the Harlot.**

**Chapter 5**

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I got exactly ten feet in before I was attacked. Surprise, surprise.

"Intruder alert!"

"Like I care!" I shouted back, drawing my saber.

**{cue music; Avenged Sevenfold: Beast and the Harlot}**

I made the first move. I ran forwards and cut into the first wave. Blood splattered my vision, but I plowed on regardless.

_What do I do? _I wondered. _I...I've never really fought before!_

_Don't worry. _A voice drifted through my head. _Just act on instinct._

"Okay...?" Turns out instinct can be useful. I killed the guards and broke down the back door. So much for stealth, I was going to blow this place to hell and get food later! I put on my headset and cranked up the volume until it could be heard through the loudspeaker.

_This shinning city built of gold_

_far cry from innocence_

"Very!" I shouted with a manic laugh as I plowed inward. Six assassins jumped on me from the shadows. I retaliated with a blind swipe with my weapon. Blood splashed against my eyes, but it didn't make a difference to me.

_There's more than meets the eye around here_

_look to the waters of the deep!_

I kicked down the doors and met the full force of the enemy. An army of raiders stood in the middle of a arena inside the large building.

_A CITY OF EVIL!_

I grinned as they began to swarm me. I grabbed a cannon by the muzzle and used it as a personal turret. It blasted away blindly, trying to hit me and not realizing that I was controlling it. When it ran out of ammo I blasted it and jumped up. A blade gallon flew under me. I could only see red and the scent of blood and sulfur hit the roof of my mouth. I could see someone at the other end of the hall.

There was a large hydra-themed mechadoliod with a woman and a man, who I guess is Galian, sitting on its back. I snorted as I killed another maverick without looking away from them. The woman was dressed like a slut.

_There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from its head_

_symbolic woman sits on its throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked!_

_The Beast and the Harlot!_

"How appropriate for scum like them." I hissed, biting my lip as I misjudged a jump and a blast grazed my side. The rift screamed in my ears as I slid out and let the army collapse inward in a blind melee. When they realized that I had moved, I had drawn my whip and smirked. It couldn't hurt to practice my fatalities, could it?

The whip was a lovely weapon, really. I could kill ten people and tie up others with a single flick of my wrist. I felt most at home with the O-Saber, but how could one go without a deadly weapon that could tie up enemies and throw them at every wall?

_She's a dwelling place for demons_

_she's a cage for every unclean spirit and every filthy bird_

_and makes us drink the poisoned mind to fornicating with our kings_

_Fallen now is Babylon the great!_

I yanked it back, blood flying off it as it pulled back. I felt hot and sticky, from both sweat and the blood of raiders. As I fended off a predator attack with my shield, I realized something.

It was life and death, and I felt great...ALIVE, even, more than ever before. Whole. Complete...not healed, but as if I had never been injured in the first place. The blood roared to my ears and sulfur stung my nose, and yet I felt like I could fight forever, my blade tasting blood, fighting off hell itself until there was nothing left.

_The city dressed in jewels of gold_

_fine linen, mryh and pearls_

_her place will come all at once as her mourners watch her burn_

I took out my buster, charged a shot, and slammed it against the ground. Rays of blue light bounced of the roof to the floor, blowing a hole on two of the red alert mechadoliods. I grabbed my whip off the ground and, with one lash, dispelled half of my remaining attackers.

_**Destroyed in an hour!**_

NOW I understand why my father betrayed me, why those creeps wanted Model O. this infinite energy was compelling...GOD-LIKE. Who would have thought I'd become such a weapon? Hellfire sung in my veins as I drew my saber again, smirking challengingly at the remanding raiders.

They fled. I didn't blame them for it.

"Cowards!" The woman on the hydra snarled. "Get back here!"

"What's wrong?" I laughed, standing at the end of the hall. "Need someone to cover you while you run for your pathetic life?"

"Stupid-! Who are you?" Galian demanded. The hydra straightened up and, with a mechanical whirr, prepared for battle.

"Me?" I felt an almost evil smirk crossing my face. "I'm your worst nightmare!"

_Merchants and captains of the world_

_sailors, navigators too_

_will weep and more this loss with her sins piled to the sky!_

I raised my gun and fired. The blast struck the main head. It writhed in pain as the floor caught fire.

"Okay girl...you've sealed it." Galian hissed.

"Oh finally!" I started laughing again. It felt so weird, like I was only half-conscious, while a darker version of myself ruled my body. Not that I minded, thinking of the starving people outside. "For a second there I thought you'd be to scared to fight me!"

"Why you insolent-Hydra, attack!"

_The Beast and the Harlot!_

I smirked yet again. "Bring it on!" I struck the snake head on. The recoil rang through my body, but it was dully noted. I just attacked again, raining blast after blast of plasma on them.

The third head whipped around and bit me. Livid, I jammed my saber in as deep as it could go, and with one swift move, cut the head clean off.

_Day has come for all us sinners_

_if you're not a servant you'll be struck to the ground_

My feet ground into the earth and I blocked another strike. From the outside I can only imagine what it looked like: A Hydra built on legend, fought by a girl in crimson armor, her weapons soaked with blood.

_Flee the burning, greedy city_

_looking back on her to see there's nothing around!_

My whip encircled the hydra's fourth head and fifth head, and I pulled them down, crashing into the earth.

_I don't believe in fairy tales and no one wants to go to hell_

_you've made the wrong decision and its easy to see_

_now if you want to serve above or be with the king below us _

_you're welcome to the city where you're future is set forever!_

My attacks were finally getting through. The armor cracked and shook. The Hydra screeched. Taking a deep breath to steady my shaking body, I jumped over it, my saber aimed downwards. The woman looks up a second before impact, and for a second I see fear on her face.

I pierce the core of the Hydra, and it explodes, throwing me and Galian backwards.

_She's a dwelling place for demons_

_she's a cage for every unclean spirit and every filthy bird._

Galian pulls himself out from under one of the Hydra's heads. The woman was dead, buried under a shredded part of the center. Fire surrounded the wreak.

_And makes us drink the poisoned mind to fornicating with out kings_

_Fallen now is Babylon the Great!_

I regain my footing and walk over to him. I look absolutely demonic, my crimson armor outlined by a dark violet light, my helmet burning with the sign of Omega, and my saber, dripping with blood...

"No..." He manages pitifully.

"Oh yes..." I hiss softly. "Shows over, terrorist." I stab him, and he falls over dead.

I hear the self destruction sequence of the building going off, and I tear down the halls as fast as I can in my battle-weakened state.

_**She's a dwelling place for demons**_

_**she's a cage for every unclean spirit and every filthy bird**_

_**and makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with out kings...**_

I make it out at the last nano second before the explosion takes place. I slid to a halt, panting, and turn around. The building was on fire, which meant every raider inside had perished.

_**Fallen now is Babylon the Great!**_

I smile, just for a second, before I hit the ground. And everything went black.

**/Some time later**

I'm not entirely sure how long I was out of it, but I DO know that when I woke up my body hurt like hell. **_You overworked youself._**That voice from earlier scolded. **_It's hard to do ANYTHING if you're passed out in the hospital._**

_**Cut me some slack, will you? **_I snapped back mentally. **_I just took down a whole terrorist organization! Who are you anyway?_**

_**I am Model O.**_

_**You can talk?**_

_**Surprised? **_The biometal replied sarcastically.

I was about to make a stinging retort when the door opened. One of the boys walked in. "You're awake!" He said happily. He ran to my side and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head was boiled in oil." I replied honestly, touching my forehead with the arm that _wasn't _killing me. I look at him again. "You look sturdier than you did earlier..."

"Yeah. After you destroyed Terror Central, mom and the others got into the food werehouses. Everyone got food for the first time in ages. I haven't been this well-fed in months. It took a week to get used to having this much food in me."

"Week? How long've I been out?" I exclaimed, sitting up a little to quickly and flinching as the pain intensified.

The boy's eyes widened. "Try not to move, okay? You took a lot of damage. This is the first time you've moved in a week and a half." His small hand touches my forehead and pushes me back onto my bed. "Thank you for everything. I'll get you some water." He bounced out of the room.

I placed my head on the pillow. As much as I hated to admit it, I had taken more damage than I realized in the battle. No wonder it hurt so much.

But it was worth it. I can here people's happy cries outside, and permitted myself a small smile. I had taken down Galian. I had taken vengeance for those who died under his rule. That knowledge seemed to lighten my pain as I drank the water I was given and lay down to rest.

_Neo, I will have a hell of a story to tell you when I track you down!_

**End Chapter**

**Author's Note:**** Yay! I got the chaos back in! I thought the Avenged Sevenfold music was a nice touch too, and it fits! Like it? Don't like it? Please please please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Megaman ZX Omega:**

**Me: and I am back people! Feel free to pelt me with virtual rocks for not updating in ages.**

**Neo: (grabs a rock and throws it at me)**

**Me: NOT YOU, YOU DOLT! MY VIEWERS!**

**Neo: Since when did I take orders from you?**

**Me: One, I'm the authoress. Two, I'm your GODDESS. That's why.**

**Neo: Goddess?**

**Me: Since I have access to all of YOUR powers, and the Cyber-Seraph form and Crisis abilities and can use them as I please, yes I am.**

**Neo: That HAS to be cheating! BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX.**

**Chapter 6**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

Okay, after going through the annoying routine of processing the mission request and talking to the Sage Trinity leaders and their irritating general, Aerios, I finally got aboard the army ships and headed for Raider territory.

"I cannot BELIEVE we are in the middle of this!" Amelia exclaimed from where she was standing next to me. "This is the biggest assult on a raider base since before the Model W incident!"

"So I heard." I replied, in my usual emotionless, collected manner. "This must be a big deal if the Sage Trinity of all people is making such a fuss about it."

"The rumour is that some lunatic here actually succeeded in creating Control Circuits." Amelia said. I was confused.

"Control Circuits?"

"Haven't you heard?" Amelia looked surprised. "A family of right-wing humans who hate repliods...what's their family name again...ahh, I forget. Anyway, they believe that a reploid is just a complex machine, and should be used and treated as such." 

I stared at Amelia as if she had just grown a second head. "Okay, hasn't humanity gone through this discussion, and decided that viewpoint was wrong 200 years ago? WOW, that (insert offensive term here) sure can hold a grudge. I've never met a bigger idiot and I probably never will."

Amelia hesitated. "I don`t know...with this Vector character, I think it's more of a sanity issue than a stupidity issue. People say that one can use a perfected Control Circuit to control a reploid's body against their will. Like using a remote to control a TV or a toy buggie."

That sounded completely absurd. Controlling someone`s body like a TV? Surely such things weren`t possible.

Then again, these guys were RAIDERS, who had probably all sold their souls to the devil to get exactly what they wanted. Maybe I should take it seriously.

"So you think he'll sick some brain-controlled reploids on us? Is THAT why Legion is so freaked out? Come on! It`s just one lunatic, it can't have stretched that far." I said confidently. Amelia looked uncertain, and was about to say something when Aerios's voice came on over the loudspeakers. "Neo Light, please come to my office, thank you."

I looked questioningly at Amelia, who shrugged. "What does he want now?" I muttered, and ran down the hall.

**/Aerios's Office**

"WHAT!" The man in question threw his hands over his ears. "I have to MISS THE MAIN BATTLE, and sneak around the back?" I was practically fuming. Why did he have to treat me like a helpless child? I'm a chosen one, d*mn it! I can handle myself!

"Look Neo...I'm not giving you an easy job." Aerios argued back. "We've been picking up violent energy signals from inside. I don`t know what kind of reploid this nutcase has gotten his hands on, but it's definitely no run-out-of-the-mill weakling. The team that went in before you has likely perished."

"I know very well how powerful you are." He went on when I opened my mouth to retort. "That's why I'm asking you to do this."

I glared at him. Was missing open battle going to be worth it? It d*** well better be, or SOMEONE is going to pay for it! "Fine. Have it your way."

"Thank goodness." Aerios muttered. I death-glared at him before stepping into the transporter, which lead me into the demon's den.

**End Chapter**

**/Author`s note:**** ...Okay, short. Sorry, but writing this chapter was PURE TORTURE. I promise the next one will be better! I will update soon(er) than this time! Now please LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: I`m back!**

**Neo: YES! More fighting!**

**Me: I hope I flesh out Vector's insanity pretty well, along with his 'servants' torment! I keep thinking it doesn't sound right, so I kept rewriting it. Anyway here's the next chapter! Neo, the disclaimer!**

**Neo: BladeofMoonlight does not own anything Capcom made! She owns everything else!**

**Chapter 7**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

There was silence in the halls as I slipped by the security cameras. Almost all the raiders had ditched their posts and left for the battlefield when Legion started the assault. Leaving me to find out who had been captured.

Eventually, I came to a door. It had some kind of coded lock. Cursing quietly, I called Aerios. "Hey! Aerios!"

"What is it, Neo? Try to make it quick! We've got our hands full!"

"There's a door at the end of the hall, and it's locked. Do you have time to break it quietly?"

"...Probably not."

I shrugged. "Oh well." I drew my buster, charged an attack, and let it fly. The door fell apart like a pile of badly arranged toothpics. Stepping inside, I saw something that made my blood boil.

There was a large lotus – like container in the middle of the room. The ends were charged with electricity. There were blueprints and such all over the place, but that wasn't what was bothering me.

In the middle of the room, a girl lay facedown in a pool of blood. Her entire body was altered; yellow armour far to big for her covered her from head to toe. I recognized it; it was part of the body of the mechadoloid that I had seen flying in. Her body was so warped that I wouldn't have known she was human if it hadn`t been for her face. That feature alone was the only piece of evidence of her former body.

As I stood there plotting how to kill the one responsible in the slowest and most painful way possible, she moved. Slowly standing up, she gave her body one horrified look and screamed. Her voice was unearthly; as if she had overused it in the last few days...

"Sush!" I snapped. "They're going to hear you!"

She looked at me, shaking her head. "Get out of here! That man...he'll use me to kill you if he finds you in this place!"

"What did he do to you?" I didn't get an answer. The girl suddenly knelt, and started screaming again. Bolts of voltage ran up and down her trembling body, and she stood and raised her hand. A staff – no, a glaive – appeared in her hand.

"Don't...no...please..." her voice grew faint, as if fading away. "Whoever you are...please...run away...from me..."

Light began to collect at the end of the glaive and suddenly Aerois radioed me. "Neo! Get away from her! That blast will kill you!"

"Are you suggesting I should run away like a coward!" I snapped back, not taking my eyes off the girl. Her expression had gone robotic.

"I'm not asking! We need you back here! NOW!" Gritting my teeth with anger, I warped out.

**%&%&%&%&%&**

I spun around to see a blast of light tearing a hole in the side of the ruins. The other troops had fallen back and were facing the army of raiders, apprehensive.

"Ah! So sleeping beauty is finally awake." A new voice caught my attention.

Standing among the raiders, safely inside a hovercraft, sat Vector Ivaonv. His wild black hair fell down to his shoulders, and his brown eyes were sparkling with satisfaction.

"To think you'd send the all-powerful Model O on this mission...perhaps you aren't as arrogant as I perceived, Aerios. Bringing along backup troops." He shrugged. "If you have a trump, I might as well pull mine out too!" He snapped his fingers.

The troops parted to reveal a young man, dressed in a military outfit. He was quite tall and carried a red saber. He had a badge...a five-pointed star with an R on it.

My mind went back to a history lesson from grade school and I felt my eyes widen. "Is that...?"

"Colonel of Repliforce?" Aerios finished my sentence. "But how...? He died three hundred years ago during the Great War!" He paused. "No...how the hell did you REVIVE him?" 

Vector simply smirked. "The only one who's really important is his sister. He just so happened to be a bonus! Originally...those two were one machine. However, the two `personality` programs were too different and could not function as one, so they were separated. Don't you see? Colonel`s life-force is bound to his sister`s and she survived."

The same girl from the inner building warped in next to her master, staring soullessly at the floor.

"What are we looking at here, Aerios?" Amelia asked, frightened.

By now her boss was seeing red. "The mutation of reploids...I had heard rumours but..." his fingers dug into his palms, almost drawing blood. "I'd never have dreamed that you would do such a thing!"

"You make it sound like it's a big deal." Vector answered. "It is really no different than making modifications to an airship. A machine, no matter how complex, is still a machine. Created to aide and assist humans."

A smile was slowly crossing his face. "I remember...I was in a spaceship when a bolt of pure energy tore past me...everyone thought it was a comet at first, but no! It was light! Coming from far away, too! Not too long afterwards, a strange ship landed in raider territory, and who should step out but a chosen one! Not just any chosen one either..." He raised a hand dramatically towards the girl in his possession. "The Keeper of Sacred Light! Model I of all biometals! Of course, she was stubborn at first. But after a little...persuasion, should I call it? She became willing to listen to me."

_That lotus machine inside..._

"You think this is advancement? It's slavery!" Aerios yelled.

Model O began to burn with fury. Gripping my chest, I wondered what was wrong...

_Flashback_

"_GAAHHH!" A crimson reploid dropped to his knees, leaning on his saber for support. _

"_You damned piece of scrap!" A nearby man roared. "I created you and mantained you, and you refuse to obey me?"_

"_I have...my own...plans...for my...life..." The boy hissed back._

_The man bared his teeth. "You will obey me!" He hit a switch, and the boy jerked backwards and collasped; almost as if he was having a seizure._

_His cries of pain went unheard..._

_End Flashback_

My eyes snapped open as I came back to reality. _Model O..._

**_I am going to freaking KILL him! _** The biometal snarled. Its voice was harsh and colder than usual. **_What are you waiting for? Slash him into little pieces! Burn him alive!_**

"Suit yourself, fool." Vector typed something onto his control pad, and Colonel nodded obediantly and took an attacking stance. "Defeat me, if you think you can!"

"I thought you'd never ask." The new voice was female, and coated with acid. Vector had a split-second to be surprised before he was shot right out of his ship by a blast of crimson.

I saw a fleeting crimson figure tear after him. "Maria!" I yelled over the noise.

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I had never hated a man so much before now. I had never _hated _so much. Perhaps part of it was Model O's reaction to reploid enslavement, but who cares?

My violet chain snapped back, bringing him towards me. "You are going to die, slowly and painfully!" I snarled.

"Wha-" Vector regested surprise, an instant before he was punched into the air again. He crashed through a cliff and hit the ground with such force it made a miniature crater.

Straightening up, I was about to give Vector an 'education' he wouldn't forget in a hurry when something white-hot hit my back. Hissing in pain, I turned around.

The other megaman – her armour warped into a greenish-violet state, just like the rest of her body – was standing behind me, glaive in hand.

I turned to face her. "I forgot. You don't have a choice, do you?"

I heard Neo yell my name, and a second later he skidded to a halt next to me, and for a little we just stared at each other.

He had gotten taller since I last saw him. It was an absurd thing to think about now – given the circumstances. But I hadn't seen him in ten years. Glancing back to where the raiders were engaged with the Legion troops, I shook my head. "Sorry bro, but the reunion is going to have to wait."

He actually smiled. "You take the angel. I deal with her brother."

"Sounds fair." I shrugged. "But after this is done, I am going to get some answers about Cryus and Control Circuts if I have to rip them out of Vector's guts!"

Neo smirked. "Then let's go!" We both tore off in different directions. _Okay, Megaman Model I...let's see what you're capable of!_

**End Chapter**

**Sorry if I tricked you into thinking there would be a battle scene in this chapter! It's coming up in the next one.**

**Anyway, about Iris and Colonel...I looked it up and it's true, they actually WERE the same reploid, but they were to...different, to be one reploid. That's why they were separated into two – proud, powerful Colonel and gentle, timid Iris. Originally I didn't intend to add him in, but then I thought; Why not? Especially since Maria's back, the playing field should be even. **

**And if you think Maria came back too soon, I didn't want to drag that issue out for too long. She'll explain how she found Neo after they deal with Vector's army.**

**And as for Model I? To hear more about it, check out Megaman ZX Archangel. That may explain a few things that don't make sense when it comes to Iris and her biometal.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next update, this is BladeofMoonlight, warping out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Maria: (glomping Neo)**

**Neo: Sis...can't breath...loosen up!**

**Me: (eating popcorn)**

**Maria: I MISSED YOU!**

**Neo: (gasping for air) Hey! You're the authoress! HELP!**

**Me: No way. This scene is wayyy to cute. (continues to eat popcorn) I do not own anything belonging to Capcom. Anything else is miiiiine!**

**Chapter 8**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

Lightning danced around me as I tore across the plains, facing my opponent head-on. Colonel yanked his saber out of the ground and parried my first attack. I followed it up with a series of kicks and slashes, blatantly ignoring the armageddon–like surroundings.

Colonel was well-trained, I'll give him credit for that. And who knows how Vector screwed around with his body? Shock wave after shock wave flashed before me as I did my best to dodge and parry. The idea that this guy could be on par with me was getting really aggravating. I was falling into that same manic, arrogant state I had been in during the Heliopolis riot.

"Is this it?" I laughed loudly. "Is this all you can conger, Vector!" Switching to my buster in a split second, I raised it and fired multiple charge attacks, the last one more powerful than the rest.

A look of surprise flitted across Colonel's emotionless expression. All he did was grunt as the full blunt of my last attack hit him head-on. He raised his saber upwards.

Lightning crackled in the sky, and a bolt hit his weapon, which he rapidly flipped down and thrust into the ground. The electricity shot through the earth and came up in hundreds of upward-moving lightning bolts.

Swearing under my breath, I rapidly closed the distance between my and my foe. Ducking some of his stabs, I dropped onto all fours and kicked his legs out from under him. He said nothing as he hit the floor.

"What is WRONG with you!" I shouted. "Are you even _trying _to fight his control over you?"

My only response was a blank stare. Angry, I gave him a sharp kick in the side. "WELL?"

"Don't bark at me, **kid**!" He snapped. He got up and punched me, hard. Startled, I stumbled backwards a few paces. Colonel's hand clutched his forehead, and his eyes burned, flicking between his real being and the control Vector had over him. "If you lived through _half _of what that man has done to me, you wouldn't be so high and mighty! What he's turned me into is the very thing I gave my life to stop all those years ago!"

"Oh, cry me a river!" I shouted. "So you're just going to lay down and die, instead of making him pay for it? Unlike you, I'd never go down like that! I'd spend every second of my existence struggling against him; I wouldn't give in until I got control of my body back! Are you really going to give Vector the satisfaction of knowing he's broken you? Are you going to let him use you like that? You are so weak! Pathetic!"

Although that earned me a blast of lightning to the head, at least I got the reaction I had been hoping for.

"If I'm the one that's wrong, try and beat me!"

A feral roar escaping my throat, I grabbed my saber and struck again and again. Block, step, parry, slash. It was almost like a very dangerous dance. Screw that. This was much more fun than _**dancing! **_I could feel that same pure power pusling through me as I faced Colonel once again, never pausing in my attacks.

"_**If you're really a warrior of legend, get back on your feet!" **_Model O yowled. The feeling of life coursed though me once again, as Model O began to give me full power. **_"Show me why you fought so desperately! SHOW ME, BOY!"_**

**/Amelia's P.O.V.**

Even from inside the enemy airship force, I could see all hell breaking loose as Neo and Maria dove into combat. It was scary, really, what those two can do. And the scene outside proved my theory of the power Model O contained. What I had seen during Neo's battle against Tatanium Snake was a small fraction of his real power, which I could see outside.

Making a final adjustment to my black battle gear and grabbing my cannon, I took off down the halls. I don't normally consider myself an armature fighter, but with a friend like Neo, who is pretty much the God of the Battlefield, or his sister Maria, who's just as powerful, I'm simply _overshadowed_. However, I have my abilities.

Running down the hall full speed, I let loose a hailstorm of bullets as mavericks abandoned their posts to fight me.

**Cue music: Military Storm, platinum remix**

Grabbing my beam chakram, I threw one down the hall. There was a tell-tale yowl as it pieced the body of a Mutos unfortunate enough to walk into the hallway as I tore after it going 180 miles an hour, leaving a trail of explosions behind me.

What these guys probably didn't know was that I had received training from Marino, which would explain my weapons and style of combat. But that's another story.

Not breaking pace, I dug my heel into the ground, spinning 180 degrees while leaving a semi-circle of explosives in the control centre. I redirected myself, bolted up the stairs and onto the roof, and jumped onto the next ship just as the last one exploded behind me.

Smashing the door to the hatch, I smirked slightly. "Aerios, you owe me BIG TIME." I tore down the stairs. Did I ever mention I was a speed addict?

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

Everything around me was either exploding or already on fire as I ran through flames while keeping pace with Iris.

Her attacks were light-based, and left a trail of fire in their wake. They were also super-heated, as I realized when some got past my guard. Any other warrior facing Iris would be royally screwed and blown into atoms, in that order.

As I continued to let out charge attack after charge attack aimed at her, I realized something. _Was she crying? _I could swear I saw ice tears running down my opponent's cheeks.

_**Control of the body, not the mind. **_Model O snarled inside my head. **_I should know. Control circuits can only give the outside master control over a reploid's body. However, that girl's mind is not under control. In OTHER words, she was conscious the entire time he was mutating her; AND when he used her to wipe out his opponents, who were probably people she had no wish to kill._**

I glared venom at Vector. If looks could kill, not only would he be dead 10 to the power of 100, but his corpse would be on fire **AND **he'd be in the ninth ring of hell. "You son of a glitch!" I snarled.

**Cue Music: Gundam 00 Unlimited Sky**

Finally getting sick of being on the receiving end of those light attacks, I jumped upwards, right in front of her. Iris let out a startled yelp, and I brought my saber down heavily on her stomach.

CRASH! Dazed, she pulled herself free of the crater. Her eyes glittered darkly; stuck somewhere between her control; and Vectors.

"What are you waiting for!" Vector yelled. "She's just one girl! Kill her!" He gripped the two control sets in front of him, and typed something in rapidly.

Light began to collect in the crystal doms on her body. Iris let out a pain-filled wail as her body began to change. **"Duel-link established. C.R.I.S.I.S. System online." **Model I said emotionlessly. When the blinding light faded, my opponent had three sets of wings in stead of just one, and there was a tinge of peral and gold in her greenish-violet armour.

_**Damn. **_Model O cursed. **_Of all protocols, why did Model I have to have THAT one?_**

_**Explain? **_I yelled back, narrowly avoiding another blast of light.

_**The C.R.I.S.I.S. System is basically a medium that triples her power! Right now she makes Model W and the Oroboris look like sissies! I didn't know that any other biometal had that system!**_

_**Wait; you mean you have it too?**_

_**You aren't supposed to be able to call it on a whim! **_Model O snapped. **_It's hot-wired to activate in dire situations! Damn it, what has this guy DONE! Doesn't he know the consequences of overuse of that system?_**

I was about to ask what the _hell _that meant when suddenly Iris paused.

"What's the matter with you!" Vector was yelling a whole series of commands, but Iris just stood there, staring pleadingly at Maria.

"... ...Run... ...please... ... " Her voice cracked. I shook my head, eyes closed in anger.

"I am not leaving you in the hands of this sick man. On top of being one of Cyrus's flunkies, he just makes me sick! You...don't you want to have control over your body?"

Iris closed her eyes, trying to fight the electric punishment she was currently receiving from Vector, who was screaming bloody murder about something. "If...I...don't...he'll kill...the prisoners...and my friends...AGH!" She was losing control... "Please...I don't...want...to...hurt...you..."

I stared at her. _You'd do anything to protect your friends...even letting someone warp your body and use it as a weapon of war?_

"What are you waiting for! Destroy her!" Vector shouted. Iris's expression turned soulless again. I gritted my teeth before diving into combat once again.

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

There was a series of explosions on the plains, following a few paces behind me. Laughing, I jumped back and smirked at my opponent. "That's more like it! At last I can feel a few blows coming from YOU, not the idiot you call master! NOW it's easier to understand how you got into the history books!

Colonel kinda stared at me as if I had a few screws loose. "Come on!" I was still chuckling. "Don't YOU enjoy battle when it comes from the heart too? Dealing with a bunch of robots who fight because they have to is LAME!

Grabbing my buster again, I punched the ground. Destructive rays of blue energy flowed across the plain, dealing with the irritating pests who had been interfering with my battle.

Watching us through the monitor, Aerios shook his head. "Insane...those two are completely bats**t insane..."

I gave him a glare that would have made Wiel wet is oversized ego. Really.

Turning my attention back to the reploid across from me, I saw a series of explosions coming from the airships. I smirked. "What do you know...Amelia isn't half-bad at this!"

"What the hell...?" I could hear Vector's frantic yells from where I stood a few hundred meters away. I threw back my head and laughed. "Looks like you're out of guns, Vector!"

**/Amelia's P.O.V.**

The bodies of mavericks littered the floor as the others shot frantically at me as I jumped from wall to wall, throwing my beam chakram at will. Smirking, I dealt with the last one then landed gracefully on my feet. Walking over to the computer consul, I sat down on one of the oversized chairs and looked the data over critically.

"Aerios! You still there?"

"No, I went to the movies." The general replied sarcastically. "OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE!"

"Geez, will you relax? There's data on this terminal I don't think we're going to want to overlook, so I'm sending it to you. Is there any other place that needs maverick cleanup?"

Another crimson explosion half answered my question. Aerios sweat dropped (anime-style!) "You mean any areas that won't put you in some death-defying state?"

I sweat dropped too. "Uh, yes please!"

"...Uh, no. Just pull back for now..."

I shrugged and warped out. "It's up to you guys now."

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I am REALLY starting to loose my patients. Or maybe it's Model O, it's getting hard to tell. But when this girl's in C.R.I.S.I.S mode...let's say Model O wasn't joking about making-Model-W-look-like-a-sissy. Which, btw, I can handle very nicely.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Vector howled as I continued to dodge Iris's attacks. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST VANISH!"

"Ha! You FOOL!" I started laughing again. I tend to do that in battle...y'know, act like an arrogant, trigger-happy person. "She could never beat me under YOUR control!"

"What!" Vector yelled, his eye twitching.

"That's right!" I yelled, smiling savagely. "A LIFELESS ATTACK, A PUNCH WITH NO WILL BEHIND IT, WILL NEVER HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT ME! YOU MAY HAVE HER BODY, BUT YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER WILL! AND THAT IS WHERE POWER COMES FROM!"

My laughter died away, and my crimson eyes darkened. "Somewhere in that body...is the place her mind is locked away. It will resist you until the end! You will never break her completely...and there is no way I am going to hand over such a powerful, likeable girl so much like myself to SCUM LIKE YOU!"

I drew my hands in and crossed them over my chest. "FALLEN ANGEL!"

My energy doubled, then redoubled and Model O's customary crimson light filled my vision. I called my wings and my demonic angel form forth.

"**Duel-link established. C.R.I.S.I.S system online." **Model O cowed triumphantly. **"You are SCREWED, IVANOV!" **

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

I abruptly halted my battle.

"What...?" I raised a hand to quiet the legendary Repliforce enforcer. "Watch and see." I replied. "In a few seconds, this won't be necessary." A frown appeared on my face. "Though I DO detest the idea of my sister stealing the spotlight, she's already activated the C.R.I.S.I.S system and I'm not gonna be the one to spoil her fun."

Sheathing my saber, I nodded to the fallen angel that floated in the sky.

"Oh...my...god." I heard Amelia's voice. I turned and smirked at her. "I know, right? It's just ONE of Model O's quirks too!

That earned my some 'are you for real' stares, but I ignored them. _Getting used to that._

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I just stood there, in all my regal crimson glory, facing the full blunt of Model I's finishing attack, the Heaven Break. Energy sung through my veins, and I stood calmly in the face of an attack that could wipe out a whole continent.

My twin busters glowed with power, the crimson energy escaping from between my fingers. "BRING IT ON!" I roared.

"CRIMSON..." The crimson lights hit the ground

"SOUL..." Every maverick still in the area paled. Iris's eyes widened in recognition.

"**CRUSHER!" **The ground _erupted _with power, splitting the ear and rending the sky, meeting the blaze of white-hot light dead on. The entire world seemed to shake violently, and everyone with some form of common sense hit the deck as the two attacks cancelled each other out and simultaneously combusted, knocking both me and Iris out of the sky.

The wild light red energy continued to explode for several minuets, then it finally calmed down. Pushing myself off the ground, I dusted off my armour and shook my head. "Damn, wasn't expecting THAT."

The light of a transport gathered at Iris's feet. I met her eyes for a split second. She smiled, a mixture of sadness and genuine gratitude on her face, before she disappeared.

No prizes for guessing who was behind that.

"Cyrus...when I find you, you are going to find out **_exactly _**what me, Neo and Model O did to his nutcase's army!" I hissed. Turning away, I headed back towards my brother and the other members of the Legion assault force.

_Hold**on**just**one**second, BROTHER? _Oh yeah. I have someone I need to glomp right now.

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

Colonel shook his head. "You...are one strange boy...you know that?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I think I noticed. Amelia?"

"Yeah?" She blinked at me.

"I radioed Aerios, and he put Cinnamon on standby. Get our friend here back to Legion so he can get those circuits removed."

Colonel looked ready to protest, but I raised a hand. "Hey, no 'but's. There aren't very many places you can get the operation you need to get rid of those control bugs. Also, I just saved your neck, and I don't think we want that process to get reversed. We can talk after."

Amelia put a hand on his shoulder and they warped out.

One second I was standing there, and the next I was caught in a suffocating hug that was so strong I lost my transformation.

"GAGH!"

"I didn't have a chance to do this earlier because of the battle, so I'll just have to settle for doing it now!" Maria purred. If there was something she was good at (and enjoyed, I might add) was sneaking up on me and giving me these crushing hugs that left me dizzy and trying to regain my footing.

"SIS! I CAN'T BREATH!"

"Sorry..."

**End Chapter**

**YAY for instant-follow-up chapter, a half way decent battle scene, and a little fluffy scene at the end! I have had a very productive weekend! **

**Please Review!**

**It'll only take a minute or two.**

**PLEASE? (kitten eyes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: YAY! New chapter!**

**Neo: Filled with what you do best...explanations.**

**Maria: Finally, you decided to update in less than a month.**

**Me: (glares at her) You, shush. PLEASE HELP ME I BEG YOU: I was hoping that someone might do fan art for my characters Neo and Maria. I looooove fan art, but the problem is I am kind of a total phail at it XD I might attempt to do Iris's transformation and C.R.I.S.I.S form, but I would really really like it if someone would do Neo and Maria for me, along with the Fallen Angel form. (kitten eyes) Whoever does will get a big virtual hug!**

**Iris: That's not surprising. **

**Maria: When did you get here?**

**Chapter 9: Lots of Talking**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

Okay, Maria _almost_ knocked me unconscious, but thankfully I was able to pay off my oxygen debt before that happened. We both warped back to Legion HQ to get a few things straight.

"How'd you find us anyway?" I asked as we headed for the information centre.

Maria put a hand on Model O. "This is going to sound extremely cheesy, but we're connected. Through Model O. As long as you have it, I'll be able to find you."

I laughed. "We're connected, huh? You're right, that does sound very cheesy." We both got a good laugh out of that as we stepped inside.

"There you are." Aerios said as we joined Amelia before his desk. The other operators gave a wave before returning to whatever they had been working on a few seconds before. "And I suppose you want answers."

"You can read my mind." I answered. "Now spill it! What is Model I, and what does Cyrus want from it and it's Chosen One?"

Aerios let out an annoyed huff, as if expecting the outburst, and leaned back on his chair. "Well, from what her brother told me, both he and his sister have been mutated and have Control Circuts implanted in them. You know that, but there's something you don't know that might worry your."

"And that is...?"

"C.R.I.S.I.S." The room was suddenly very, very quiet at the mention of the overdrive system, which Aerios took as a request to continue. "Cryus, as you may know, is believed to be behind all the raider activity we've seen recently, including the riots in nearby cities. A few hours ago, two transport beams directed straight back to the home base of the Feral Syndicate. One of them is probably Vector. The other one is Iris. From what I've seen in the last battle, I take it you've both used the C.R.I.S.I.S overdrive system?"

"Maria has. Twice." I stated. "I've halfway activated it once, but I've never gotten complete use of it."

"Model O said that overuse of that system will have consequences." Maria added. Aerios's face darkened immediately.

"Indeed. From what I've gathered, Cyrus is trying to bring out Model I's 'full potential'. We believe there's some kind of...second A.I., buried in it's system. And he's trying to retrieve it."

"Do you know what that A.I. is?" Amelia asked.

"No. There's precious little information about Model I anywhere. From what Colonel told me, I gather that Cyrus is forcing Iris to activate the C.R.I.S.I.S system over and over, in an attempt to reach 'completion'. But there is a very dangerous downside to this, and it's been amplified because of the mutation she suffered." Aerois paused.

"Will you spit it out?" I snapped.

"Overuse of the overdrive system will cause her to go maverick."

The silence returned. Me and Maria exchanged a look, and I knew what was on her mind – the image of a twisted, warped angel wandering the earth, mindlessly destroying every thing and every one, unable to think or stop herself...

"_**I get it." **_Model O growled. **_"Cyrus thinks he'll turn her into the ultimate servant, but what he's really doing is molding the ultimate maverick. He'll keep up the training, unaware that he's slowly driving her insane...and when she reaches 'completion' she'll be so overloaded with power she'll kill him and turn into a complete nutcase."_**

"_**Well aren't you blunt?" **_I muttered mentally. **_"_**If me or Maria use the C.R.I.S.I.S system too often, will we go insane too?"

"Most probably." Maria let out an irritated sigh.

"She isn't a maverick yet." She said impatiently. "So why don't we stuff the talking, find the syndicate, and obliterate it?"

"It isn't that simple." Aerios shook his head. "First you'll have to get past the defensive armies. THEN you'll need to get by Model I's four guardians."

Maria and Amelia's jaws dropped in identical stunned expressions.

"MODEL I HAS FOUR PERSONAL GUARDS! ALL OF THEM CHOSEN ONES?"

"_**NO FAIR!" **_Model O raged. **_"I'M JUST AS STRONG AS THAT ANGEL CHICK AND I DON'T HAVE FOUR GUARDS AT MY COMMAND!"_**

"_**Don't. YELL!" **_I snapped back. Turning my attention back to Aerios, I waved. "Please contiue, what other defenses will we have to worry about?"

"Well, if by some miracle you manage to STOP those brainwashed guardians, you have to get INTO Cyrus's prison complex, and somehow get Iris out and back here so we can get rid of those Control Circuts, because as long as she is under his thumb there is every chance the entire world will be blown to hell and back."

Aerios shook his head. "And thanks to a combination of mechanoliods and elemental locks, we'd have to hire a certain group of dark chosen ones if we want to get inside AT ALL."

Amelia went pale. "Oh, you don't mean..."

"Afraid I do..." Aerios shook his head. "Cyrus played that card beautifully."

The four dark chosen ones were Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq.

"So...how does one go about hiring those guys anyway?" Maria asked.

"The price they'd ask for is astronomical. And there's no way they'd work for Legion, especially after the Game of Destiny mess that happened a year ago."

"Well, I'm going to give it a spin." I announced. "Either we get them to take care of those locks, or we sit here, let Model I and her chosen one go mad, and do nothing while she destroyers the world. So my question is this..." I put a hand on Aerios's desk. "Where can I find them?"

Aerios kinda stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "You're completely crazy, Light. But that's why I'm going to trust you with this."

"Hey." Maria shook her head. "I'm coming to."

"Sis-"

"I come, or you DIE."

There was a short pause, and then both of us started laughing. "Oh, good one sis." I chuckled. "You coming too Amelia?"

"Sure..." Amelia mumbled, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Then let's stop wasting time and go!" I practically ran for the elevator. By the time this was over with, I was going to be as famous as Megaman A and ZX!

**End Chapter**

**Me: Well, yeah. Talking galor.**

**Iris: First the scorpion, then I get mutated into a freak and now I'M GONNA GO MAVERICK! WHAT AM I, A TORTURE DOLL?**

**Me: Geez, will you relax? You haven't gone insane yet.**

**Neo: I can't wait to meet the Dark Chosen Ones.**

**Maria: REVIEW! IT'LL ONLY TAKE A SECOND ANYWAY! SO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: Horray! IT'S A SNOW DAY! And I'm going to put it to good use!**

**Neo: Nice...**

**Me: Anyway, got to thank my reviewers:**

**DarkShiftRising: If my fic was half as awesome as yours, all my dreams will be fufilled. XD thanks for reviewing. For some reason, the way I let Iris know how much I like her is by making her suffer. O.o **

**SubZeroChimera: I know Omega's body is down in Area N, but considering Model I's second A.I. system, the trouble with Cyrus and the other raiders, bringing him in might make things a little _too _complicated. Thanks for the suggesting anyway! **

**Mysteriousguy898: Thank you! I very much enjoy getting your reviews. :D **

**Maria: Okay, what now?**

**Me: The disclaimer, of course!**

**Neo: BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX. She does, however, own all her OCs!**

**/Chapter 10: The Dark Chosen Ones**

**/Amelia's P.O.V.**

There's silence as we walked down through the silent steel halls of the Dark Residential area. From what I was told, it's a place where people accused of being mavericks hung out, to avoid getting jailed by Legion forces. Most of them turned into bounty hunters, and they turned out to be an extremely good at it. Of course, the prices kept going up and up as soon as they realized that.

I've gotta give Neo credit for the way he handled himself. He walked in like he owned the place, his expression cool and confident. It was very casual, the way we walked up to the receptionist.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked, sounding almost bored. I guessed uncharitably that it was a slow day.

"Aeolus." Neo replied bluntly. The receptionist looked up, intrigued.

"He's on the top floor. The other three are with him. May I be so bold as to ask what you're calling them about?"

"The fate of the world." Neo replied seriously.

She blinked but didn't press. "The elevator's at the other end of the hall."

"Thanks." Neo replied, and me and Maria followed him down the hall and into the elevator.

Maria hit the button for the top floor, and up we went.

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

The doors open, and we step into the office. Immediately I recognize Atlas, who's leaning against the wall near the huge office windows – her outfit is the same as I remember seeing on TV. There's one thing that's different, however, and that's her eyes. They're a deep jade green color, as opposed to the crimson red everyone said they were.

Thetis looks up from where he was reading a book, and quickly pushes his blue hair out of his face. Again, his eyes aren't red. They're green.

Siarnaq stepped out of the shadows, and I couldn't help but stare. His once purple hair has been dyed black, and it hits his shoulders. His eyes are amethyst, but it's not the color that got my attention. I could see various emotions under the surface of his emotionless expression – sadness, anger, wrath... any good word for being full of hate. But beyond that...I could almost see my own sorrow and loneliness reflecting there. He had lost someone of value – why? What had happened–

"Sis." Neo tapped my shoulder, bringing me back to earth. I finally managed to wrench my eyes away from the shadow megaman and turned towards my brother. He smiled teasingly at me. "It's not polite to blatantly stare."

I swatted his hand away, annoyed. "Oh, be quiet."

Neo nodded, and turned towards Aeolus, who was sitting at a desk in front of the window. His cobalt blue eyes are flickering with interest. "What is your business here, Megaman Model O?" 

**/Siarnaq's P.O.V.**

I met the girl's gaze...man...I didn't know what to say. It wasn't just the fact that she was pretty – now that I say that, I doubt the word does her justice – but there was something in her midnight blue eyes that made my heart freeze.

Beyond the mask of complete calm, or the images of pure power and borderline insanity in combat, I saw something else...the pain of betrayal.

_What the heck? Is my mind playing tricks on me? _

Before I could determine that, however, Maria Light abruptly looked away from me and started talking to her brother. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"You okay, Siarnaq?" Thetis asked, looking up at me. "You seem...startled."

Cursing silently, I forced my emotions back into the ice prison deep in my heart. "It's nothing." Thankfully, my voice remained monotonous.

"What's wrong?" Neo echoed. "Well, to put it bluntly...we are in serious s*** right now." He then went on to explain the situation with Cyrus and the girl he was controlling.

I shook my head when Maria described the C.R.I.S.I.S system. _**Model P, is that true? Can the overdrive system cause a chosen one to go maverick?**_

_**I'm afraid so, Siarnaq. **_My biometal answered. _**Great power often comes with great sacrifice. If you overuse the C.R.I.S.I.S system, the price will be your sanity.**_

I bit my lip and continued to listen.

When Neo finished explaining, Aeolus stood up and glanced out the window behind him. "Why us?" He asked. "After the dogs of Legion nearly got all four of us on death row, they have a lot of nerve to expect our help."

"I'm not coming here as a representative of Legion." Neo answered calmly. "I come as someone who wants to stop Cyrus." He shook his head. "If that girl goes berserk, Legion and it's people won't be the only ones to die."

Aeolus glanced at Atlas, who just shrugged. "We know that." She spoke up, annoyed. "How do we know that we won't just get tossed in a confinement cell after we stop this nutcase? If case you haven't noticed, the Sage Trinity aren't very fond of us."

"You can let us worry about that." Maria responded darkly. "We're talking about the world being destroyed. Isn't there anyone that matters to you who might get killed in such an event?"

Aeolus was looking out the window again. "Even if, by some miracle, we _stop _Iris from going mad and put Cyrus in prison, there will still be a blood price. We can't save everyone. Win or lose, people are going to die."

"We know." Maria's voice was suddenly gentler than before. "But if you help...maybe a few more people could be spared."

"Wether or not to go through with this is the decision of a leader. And you understand that, right, Prince Helios?"

I almost fell of my chair. Aeolus spun around and stared at Neo with renewed shock. "I know about you and your heritage, Aeolus." The male Model O chosen one continued. "The western hemisphere fell to raiders ten years ago; when the Kingdom of Elysion fell to their commander. There were rumors that the rightful heir escaped, but they have been dismissed." He shook his and and smiled slightly. "I've got to admit, you covered your tracks well."

"What's your point, Neo?" Aeolus asked quietly.

"Simple." Neo answered. "If you four help me and Maria get into Cyrus's prison complex, we will do everything in our power to get you back on the throne."

There was a couple minutes of silence, but I already knew what Aeolus's decision was. "Consider us hired."

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

Well, who knows what I've gotten myself into, making a promise like that. But whatever, nothing I can't handle! I'm Megaman Model O, after all!

When I first found out, I couldn't quite believe it. Who would have thought the neat freak Aeolus was actually the long-lost Elysion heir? But it seems to have worked out in our favor.

A couple of people gave the 'dark' chosen ones stares when we got in, but apart from that everything was good as we went to get a debriefing from Aerios before we headed in.

This is going to be the start of a LEGEND! I can feel it!

**End Chapter**

**Me: Horray! I think I did pretty well there.**

**Neo: Can I fight next chapter? Please?**

**Me: ...Uh, okay. I'll see if I can get a battle scene in every second chapter AT LEAST. When they break into Cyrus's place, the pacing will probably get faster. Oh, and my fan art request is still up! Pretty please with sugar on top (kitten eyes again)**

**Maria: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: Hello, I am back in the world of Megaman!**

**Aeolus: About time I got screen time here.**

**Me: It won't be the last story you show up in.**

**Aeolus & Neo: ?**

**Iris: She has...a whole freaking SERIES...inside that evil mind of hers! **

**Me: That I do! ZX Archangel is sort of a prequel...and THIS is the first installment! Someone please get the disclaimer! **

**Maria: I got it. BladeofMoonlight does not own MMZX or anything belonging to Capcom. Everything else is hers.**

**Chapter 11: Sub-Zero Serpent**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

"Okay, this is what we've got so far." Aerios said, his usual collected behavior kicking in after the shock of finding out Neo had hired the four dark chosen ones WITHOUT something being blown to hell in the process. "One of the entrances to the Raider Zone is in a series of underwater tunnels. Another one is in an area that's always on fire. We're yet to find out where the other two are."

"So you've known where they were the entire time..." Atlas's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't launch an assault because WHY?"

"We did...or attempted to, several days ago during the mess with Vector." Aerios replied heavily. "And it failed, epically. This is why." He pulled up two images on the main screen. "The entrance guards have apparently been replaced with two of Model I's guardians, codenamed Blaze Phoenix and Absolute–Zero Serpent."

Blaze Phoenix was a girl, judging by her facial features. Her once green eyes, guarded by a tinted green visor, had turned an eerie violet, and red hair splayed across her back from under her phoenix – shaped helmet. Her bodysuit was in the likeness of Model F's, but it was slimmer and shot through with orange, yellow and a light shade of crimson along with its fiery red color and green crystals. She had one set of wings, but they were more phoenix – like as opposed to her maiden's angelic ones. She was holding a cannon that would have done justice to Hardien Craft himself, and fire was licking upwards from the barrels.

Absolute–Zero Serpent was probably male, and his eyes were a cold blue-purple color. His visor was tinted cobalt blue, and long black hair reached part way down his back. His helmet has a serpent winding around the blue crystal in the middle. His bodysuit was a blue so dark it was almost black, shot through with some lighter shades of blue, winding around the green crystals on his mid–sized gauntlets and boots. He didn't have wings, but he held a staff a little larger than him with a blue power gem on the upper end, ice crystallizing in the air around it.

"You did say Model I had personal protectors..." My voice trailed off. "But why would they help Cyrus?" 

"They're probably doing what they think will protect their charge." Aerois answered, shaking his head. "If she got mutated, there's a pretty good chance they were too. They're only desire, driving motion, is to safeguard her. And if she's locked up in Cyrus's prison complex, they will task themselves with protecting it."

"_**Poor misguided saps."**_ Model O muttered. Maria hit him with a baseball bat. _**"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"**_

"I felt like it." My sister replied sarcastically. "Which one of those two should we try to take out first?"

"That's your call, Light."

"I wish he would use our first names more." Maria muttered. "I'm going to chase Blaze Phoenix, bro, which means you're left with Absolute–Zero Serpent."

I shrugged. "Just as well, I guess. Thetis!"

The famed Ice chosen one looked up with a start. "Yes?"

"I can't get in with those irritating ice locks in the way, which is where you guys come in. You're coming with me."

"Uhh...okay?" Thetis sweat dropped slightly before nodding. "Let's go." _**"Great. Out of all of them, we have to deal with the one who has the mindset of six-year-old." **_Model O muttered.

"_**Oh, shut up!" **_A feminine voice snapped, and a blue biometal flew over and tackled a startled Model O, who I suppose was Model L.

"_**Will you two stop trying to kill each other and come this way?" **_Thetis groaned. I shrugged and walked towards the transporter.

**/Under Sea Level, Area 64, Neo's P.O.V.**

"_**Stupid fairy."**_

"_**Annoying psychotic jerk."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"_**After you!"**_

"_**No. You shut up first!"**_

"_**No one said I had the right to remain silent!"**_

"L! O!" Thetis yelled. "You DO have the right to remain silent! What you lack is the capacity!"

Both biometals started sulking, which was FINE with me. Model L and Model O had been arguing and insulting each other nonstop since the mission had begun, and it was REALLY starting to give me a headache. You'd have one to, if you had to put up with having a screamed argument happening in your head non-stop for over an hour.

"Finally, peace and quiet." I muttered, while Thetis quickly disengaged a group of locks on the sea floor. We both walked inside.

Thetis looked around and smiled. "Well! The coast is clear for now."

"How long will that last?" I replied, walking along beside him. "Since we're walking into a prison complex."

"Hey, at least things can't get-" Thetis was abruptly cut off when the alarm bells started ringing. And every door in the area opened and gallons started pouring out.

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "Tell me, Thetis, were you about to say WORSE?"

"Uhhh..." The childish megaman sweat-dropped. "I...dunno?"

"Forget it." I sighed. "Just help me take care of these idiots." I drew my saber and met my attackers head on. They opened fire. The plasma stung some, but not much. I hacked my way through the mass of attackers in my usual violent manner, the violet flare of the O-Saber seemingly everywhere at once. I heard Thetis yell "FREEZING DARGON!" from somewhere nearby, so I take it he doesn't need my help.

"_**Just try to beat my record, L!" **_Model O laughed as I dismembered an attack mechadoliod.

"_**That goes double for me, O." **_Model L growled. **_"Don't you dare try to show me up!" _**

I just let loose a charge attack, blowing a hole through six gallons. Everything melted down into a blinding whirl of kicks and blasts. It was as if for every gallon I killed, six more came through to take it's place! This was getting us no where. As they continued to flood through the open gates, I sighed and signaled to Thetis, my eyes on the layered plates of reinforced glass between us and the sea.

"Got a plan?" Thetis asked, catching onto my satisfied expression.

"Yeah. You think you can bust the holders on the right?"

"Sure. You take the left." We both bolted in different directions. Only the mechadoliods seemed to understand what we were up to, and I had to avoid the plasma predator that was launched at me at eighty miles an hour. Skidding to a halt, I raised my buster and fired seven simultaneous shots up at the little iron bits that kept the glass steady.

On this end, Thetis cut the supports into little tiny pieces. He turned around and looked at the iron bar in the middle, muttered a calculation under his breath, and threw his weapon, hard. The halbred spun in circles, slicing the bar in half and cracking the glass. I grinned.

"Now all there's left to do...is get the hell out of the way!" Screaming under the pressure, the glass windows broke, one after another. Thetis's weapon returned to him at a gesture, and both of us hightailed it down one of the open corridors. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see three hundred tones of glass and water come crashing down, flooding the area and drowning our opponents. Water and glass flowed after us. Thankfully, my dash boosters can move at _least _60 miles an hour, so we managed to outpace the floor and enter the last room. The water was up to our ankles, and the huge iron door was shut.

Absolute–Zero Serpent turned around, as if sensing our entrance. "Interesting." He said emotionlessly. "You're the first one to think of breaking the glass." He raised his staff, and the water began to grow cold.

"Oh, ****." I muttered.

"You're in my territory, trespassers." Both me and Thetis quickly took a defensive positions as the Guardian Mega prepared to strike.

**/Around the same time, Area 55, Maria's P.O.V.**

I let out a low whistle of admiration as I viewed the ruined fleet of mavericks. Atlas just took a step backwards, smirking.

"I've had tougher fights..." She complained. "They're all talk, no substance."

I grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine." Spinning my chain weapon around my fingers, I followed her to the gate.

"Well, there's the door." Atlas stated. "Now where's the..."

The ground around us abruptly exploded into flame. "Phoenix." I finished her sentence for her.

Blaze Phoenix hovered to the ground directly in front of us, eerie eyes glowing dangerously. I'll say one thing, that cannon of hers looks more than simply dangerous. Hell, you could probably cause a wildfire with that thing with just one dumb shot.

"Death." She stated coldly. Atlas and I both tensed, waiting for her attack. We probably wouldn't get out of this without a few bad burns.

**End Chapter**

**Maria: Not just one...but TWO BATTLE CLIFFHANGERS? What's the deal! **

**Me: Hey, there was SOME combat in this chapter! I just have some murderous writer's block right now, so please bear with me! **

**Kronos: That's becoming your all-porpous excuse, isn't it?**

**Maria: Who are you?**

**Me: Oh great. What are you doing out of the lobby, Kronos!**

**Kronos: Just reivew, people. It isn't much trouble, right? **

**Review. Please. **

**Just saying "I like this" will make me the happiest girl alive!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Neo & Maria: Welcome back to our story, folks!**

**Me: Kronos, I still want to know what you're doing out of the lobby!**

**Kronos: Do you really have to ask? I'm surprised I wasn't bored to DEATH. The others are all caught up in their own conversations, the only things on TV are a bunch of hideously dull news reports and I've read each book there about a billion times...each! **

**Me: And...?**

**Kronos: I might as well hang around and annoy you, since I won't be showing up until Devil's Pass, fleetingly! **

**Me: How the **** did you know that?**

**Kronos: Moon, amp up your security on your scripts. It sucks. I've stolen, like, six of them. **

**Me: !**

**Maria: This isn't going to be pretty. BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX. (if only...)**

**/Chapter 12: Completed Model I? Arceus unleashed**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

My buster blazed, breaking up numerous patches of ice as my opponent moved swiftly from one place to the next.

Obviously, shooting wasn't going to work, so I would have to use my saber. Absolute-Zero, huh?

My enemy shot ice at me, but I jumped, backflipped over the second burst, and landed on the third, running along it until I caught air again.

"Lady Iris will not tolerate failure!" The roar was unexpected, but Absol-Serpent (what a good name, huh?) wasn't known to be predictable. One minute, he acted like ice. And the next minute, holy ****.

Thetis suddenly struck him from the side. The halberd barely scratched his armour, but it was a nice change to have Absol not firing at me. I managed to get close, and struck a nasty blow with my sword. The strike sent Absol-Serpent sprawling... no, flying! sideways. He fell, but the staff weapon went off, and hit my sword, freezing it to my hand.

Already, I felt bloodlust. If you don't know why, let me ask you this; "_How painful do you think getting your hand frozen feels?My answer: IT ****ING HURTS!"_

Thetis noticed. In fact, I could swear, through the mist of pain, it looked like he was retreating.

Absol-Serpent, however, was not so smart. In fact, he was running towards me. Which really upsets me, when an enemy doesn't know how much pain I'm going to give him.

I couldn't change weapons except for a gun, which I already knew wouldn't do anything, but I didn't need to. I angled my hand, and struck a sideways blow to Absol-Serpent's head. There was a satisfying crunch as the helmet shattered, and Absol-Serpent's face was seen.

For a "serpent", Absol-Serpent was anything but a snake-like figure. He had cat-like ears, why that is I didn't know, and his hair was now tangled with shards of his broken helmet. His eyes flashed angrily.

"You arrogant fool!" Absol-Serpent howled. He swung his staff towards, me, but my second strike hit just about leg height, knocking him to the floor. The staff-thing whirled away across the floor.

I didn't know how bad this was until the entire floor froze, including around my feet. Absol-Serpent got up, steadying himself. I thought his leg was broken by the impact, because I obviously didn't severe the limb, but he could stand on it. So my saber hadn't done any damage.

"Lady Iris doesn't need your kind here." Absol-Serpent sounded like his emotionless self again, not that that made me happy.

"Iris is being controlled by Cyrus!" I yelled back. "Can't you tell she isn't herself?"

"It isn't my duty to question Lady Iris." Absol-Serpent replied. "Now, what to do with you? I've been told humans don't take temperature well-"

"Nothing takes temperature well. It pisses me off!" I yelled, swinging my sword. Absol-Serpent evaded the attack, but he had his back turned to Thetis. My friend took this opportunity.

"Ice-Hydra!" That startled me, but Absol-Serpent nearly had a heart attack. No less than seven Ice dragons hit him simultaneously. Instantly, the "Ice Guardian" was encased in a pillar of solid ice.

I let out my breath and blasted my way free. "Thanks Thetis." I said. "They can thaw him out back at HQ. Nice move."

"You're welcome." Thetis sighed. "This guy was something else. I wonder how Atlas and Maria are faring right now..."

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

Right now it is way too hot in this area for any normal human to survive in for less than five minutes. But me and Atlas were doing just fine so far.

Blaze-Phoenix had one BIG advantage: she could fly. So we were basically playing hit-and-run-like-crazy whenever she launched attacks from the sides. The area around us was quickly reduced to molten rubble, starting fires so huge it was as if they could touch the sky.

Atlas was obviously losing her temper, so I took a few steps starboard just in case. Turned out to be a good idea.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU *****!" Atlas screamed, firing her busters towards Blaze-Phoenix. The winged girl dove forward, weaving around the blasts, before firing a huge burst from her huge cannons.

The burst hit at my feet, and I stopped thinking, and started surviving.

This was Blaze-Phoenix. She had a temper worse than Atlas, and a good aim despite the huge cannon. However, she had a pair of saber hilts around her waist, probably flame-bladed, but that suited us. I screamed the most insulting thing that came to mind, which apparently did the trick, because Blaze-Phoenix started concentrating her fire on me. Flames danced up right around me, and I dashed away from it as quickly as my overheating boosters would allow.

Atlas used this opportunity to jump, run up a burning metal support (Holycrapthemetalwasburning!) and kicked Blaze-Phoenix right in the face. And I really think that it hurt.

As Atlas fell, Blaze-Phoenix unsheathed both flame sabers, and, like I predicted, there were seven-foot flames. Atlas shot her once, but Blaze cut them in half. The flame guardian dove for my friend, and I made a mad dash towards her.

Atlas hit the ground before the sabers hit, and she managed to dodge both. As I ran closer, I realized Blaze's body heat alone was incredible, and that her gun had probably overheated just as Atlas had hit her. This gave me an idea.

I swung Model O's saber, but the blades, made of different types of energy, passed through each other. The scorching heat hit my shoulders, but my sword hit Blaze, propelling her backwards. This was probably the only instance in my life where I was tempted to try and explain how everything happened, but I didn't have time, primarily, because Blaze was furiously charging again, giving me about three seconds to dodge.

I must have looked like a deer in headlights, because Atlas went through the trouble of kicking Blaze as she flew past, sending her flying sideways.

"OW! Now I see why Lady Iris didn't want visitors! Die die die!" Blaze yelled, drawing yet another weapon, this time a buster.

It was kind of satisfying to see the thing explode in her hand, sending a large shard back and whacking her squarely between the eyes.

I thought that would knock her out, but it turns out that it only made her furious. The blood-lust was almost tangible through the flames.

And then, a testament to the horror that was Blaze-Phoenix. Part of her gun had sliced through an importance support in the burning structure, and it caved in. Everything piled together, and landed squarely on Blaze's head. She barely flinched.

"Stupid... piece of crap... gun...!" Blaze growled, and dashed towards Atlas.

"Far enough." Atlas said casually. I thought I heard a hint of laughter, and Blaze's charge sped up. Pretty stupid, because her enemy was pointing a bomb straight at her.

Atlas fired a bomb, which exploded the second it came into range of Blaze's head. The next thing we knew, the temperature died down almost instantly.

Blaze-Phoenix was probably made of iron, but she was now lying on the ground, smoking coming out of her ears. Alive, but very unconscious.

I let out my breath. "Wow. That was...hot."

Atlas nodded sympathetically. "Very."

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

I felt a bolt of pain in my side, and jerked up in my cell. Darkness enshrouded the area around me, and my hand quickly went to my side, wondering what Cyrus could possibly want from me now; I was still recovering from my last 'training session'. The chains clinked as my hand moved back, but even in the gloom I could tell I wasn't bleeding.

"But what could have-" I stopped talking abruptly. Me and my guardians had developed what one might call a 'mental bond' so to speak. When I was in trouble, they'd know, and drop everything and come to my side. When they were injured or in danger, I'd know it. Jade's pain flooded through my mind; I could see two boys, one crimson-clad and the other blue, closing in on him. I could taste his panic and started to struggle.

"NO!" _Jade! Heather! _I was scared. I didn't want to loose any of my inner circle; they were my only friends in the world. The hell I lay in didn't hurt as much, only because they were there with me. Call me a weakling, but you don't know what I've had to deal with.

I tried to stand up, but the override circuits kicked in again, and my body seized up. "Damn...you..." I hissed. "Let me go! I need to help Jade and Heather!"

My legs trembled and blood began seeping into my vision. Gritting my teeth, I refused to sit down. As if by instinct, I cried out.

"LU. CI. DRALE!"

**Cue Music: Rebirthing, by Skillet**

There were several loud snapping sounds. In my mind, I felt like a series of walls had just broken apart, and a blazing flare of light took their place. My entire body began to burn, more so then whenever I got hit by Cyrus's punishments. A super-heated flare, even more powerful than the Cyber-Seraph abilities I had used before, stole over me as I screamed ceaselessly as power radiated through my very core. But my voice was not filled with fear or pain. It was out of shock and elation as I felt a god-like power begin to take over my body. The heat got more and more intense, and soon I couldn't see anything.

It was as if someone was pouring lava into my very soul. I could feel armor materializing on my body. I felt like my blood had been replaced with light. I felt as if something stirred in my back. All my fears and restrictions were falling away, as if a series of chains in my body crumbled into nothingness. Pain shot through my back just below my shoulder blades.

Then there was an explosion. Huge wings tore out of my back, golden feathers raining before my eyes. I felt like I was dying from power overload, and then suddenly being thrust back into the world of the living just as violently. Dying and then coming back to life...just like before...

My body could barely support me. My arms trembled. My legs buckled. My wings shuddered as they spread to their full length, pressing against the ceiling of my cell. My voice failed me. Gasping for air like a drowning child, I threw my head back and let out one final scream.

"**LUCIDRALE!"**

**/Prison Control, with Cyrus**

Every evacuation alarm in the building was going off. The ceiling collapsed, computers exploded, and raiders started running in every direction.

"What's going on!" The captain, Vector, yelled in the direction of the fleeing operators.

"There's a huge energy signal coming from the prison complex. I know there's a biometal in there, but this is ridiculous!"

"Cyrus! We've got the escape pods ready! We need to leave!" As Vector began to leave, he noticed his boss wasn't following. "Sir?" He turned around.

Cyrus's hands were tightly gripping the rail in front of the observation tower, his eyes glowing with pure delight. A twisted smile crossed his features as he stared blankly at the vortex of power coming from inside. Inside, you could just see the silhouette of a girl, two enormous wings spreading from her back, standing in front of a huge, European-style sword. She took it by the hilt and pulled it loose from the ground.

"At last..." He breathed. "It...it's done! It worked!" He started laughing insanely. "**Model I is now complete**!"

The girl turned in his direction, her blue eyes radiating like twin comets. There was another flash, and a wave of energy hurtled towards them.

Vector had just enough time to pull Cyrus out of the room before it struck. The blast tore a hole in the side of the building, carving a swath of white-hot destruction across the area.

Her wings coming into motion, Iris Xavier took to the sky, heavenly sword in hand. "Luminous." She hissed. "Judgment." She raised the blade again, and swiped downwards.

The ground erupted. One minute the airbase for the Feral raiders was there. The next it was a pillar of white, flaming light.

A male voice broke through the intensity of the moment, laughing like a child as if the world was suddenly going to be completely and soundly RIGHT. "Good morning milady! It is I, Lucidrale! Your wish is my command!"

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

I looked up, startled. For a second, I had felt like a pair of eyes were staring at me, hating me, because Blaze-Phoenix lay unconscious below me. But just like that, the sensation was over. But judging by the look on Atlas's face, she had felt it too.

"What was that?" She asked. "Or do we not want to know?"

I smiled wryly. "Let's find out..." Putting my hand on Blaze's shoulder, I sent her back to Legion HQ and ran through the doors.

Greeting us was a huge pillar of white and gold light. I could just see the fleeting image of a girl and two others floating near her.

Atlas groaned. "Why do I have a feeling that just made things a lot worse?"

"It ain't you." I said. I contacted my brother. "Neo, come in. you're NOT going to like this."

**End Chapter**

**Yeah! ****I hope you like the battle scenes, I got some help from my brother so they're probably better than the other stuff I've come up with! Mainly because I suck at it. :( **

**I will also get around to explaining Iris's new wings, because they're important. Also, I've given this series a name! So when this is wrapped up, feel free to check out the next installments of the C.R.I.S.I.S Chronicles! YEAH! **

**Next chapter: Iris attacks, and Neo Maria & co face off with Sky Dragon and Earth Chimera, the two remaining Model I guardians! So stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: Hello folks and welcome to what may be the third-to-last chapter of the story I've been writing for over a year.**

**Maria: Wow. I thought it would've been longer...**

**Me: Yeah, but I have the rest of the CRISIS Chronicles to write too. Anyway, Neo and Maria face off against Dragon Sky and Earth Chimera while Aeolus & co try to track down Cyrus to get some answers. Oh and thank you to Mysteriousguy898 for suggesting the name Lucidrale for Model I's other AI. Looking at it, it just sounds a lot cooler.**

**Neo: This is going to break down a lot of walls...BladeofMoonlight does not own anything belonging to Capcom. Everything else is hers.**

**Chapter 13: Sky Dragon and Earth Chimera**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

_Things are getting bad fast. _I thought darkly, while Aerois was giving his report on the damage Iris was doing to the area she was in. Both Legion and Raiders where having hell rained on them from the sky, and judging from what my sister told me about the pillar of light she saw, that's pretty bad.

"As far as we can tell, she's attacking aimlessly." Aerois finished. "Her mind isn't functioning properly and she can't distinguish friend from foe."

"That's wonderful." Atlas interjected sarcastically. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Me and Neo are going after the two remaining Guardians." Maria stated. "Aeolus, you take these guys and try to track Cyrus down. There's a good chance he'll know something we don't."

"On it." Aeolus said grimly. "Be careful." The four 'dark' chosen ones left and vanished into the transerver.

Aerios pulled up two images. "Sky Dragon is a pure thunder element, and Earth Chimera has extended control over Earth. Watch your step."

Sky Dragon was surrounded by millions of bolts of blue lightning, and was probably a girl. A black one-way visor covered her eyes; probably to save her from going blind whenever she attacked. Her amour was a very light blue and dragon-themed with red crystals. Her hair was also blue, and just barely touched her shoulders. Three-feet claws extended from her hands, and two dragon-like wings produced from her back. Her entire body crackled with electricity, like a walking thunderstorm. Something told me it wasn't ordinary lightning she commanded.

Earth Chimera had green-and-brown armor that didn't look as graceful as any of the others; in fact it looked more like he was born for endurance. It was bulky and chimera-themed, and he had a one-way green visor a little like Blaze Phoenix's. His hair was shorter than the others, because it didn't stick out from under his helmet. He also wasn't holding a conventional weapon, but from what I can gather his power over earth was dangerous enough.

"I'll take the dragon." Maria said. "The Chimera's all yours, bro."

"Thanks." I said dryly. "I think. Let's go." We both headed for the area their signals were coming from.

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

Well, they had been expecting us, and I'm beginning to wonder whether I should have taken my chances with Earth Chimera. Sky Dragon was blasting an apocalypse as we fought in the sky. My ipod was on again.

**(Inset The Offspring: You're Gonna go Far kid)**

_Show my how to lie_

_you're getting better all the time_

"Stop this! You're being used by a maniac!" I yelled. The Dragon glared sabers at me. Not daggers. Sabers.

"Liar!" She snarled over the crackling electricity. "Why should I take your word over my charge's? You've fought and harmed by precious companions!" And she threw another lightning bolt at me. The ground near me exploded.

"I'm telling the truth!" I knew I was getting nowhere. If Atlas and Blaze Phoenix were bad-tempered, Sky Dragon had NO temper what-so-ever.

_And turning all against one_

_is an art that's hard to teach_

"You humans are all the same." Sky Dragon snarled, repulsed. "Traitors and Liars!" The ground around us was exploding as lighting bolt after lighting bolt tore up the ground. Any unfortunate raiders who got caught up in it were turned into little piles of ash.

"Not all of us." I growled. "And I'm not one of them!" I grabbed my buster and fired again and again, leaping from outcrop to outcrop to avoid getting fried. Sky Dragon was not only trying to fry me, but she was also going out of her way to blast away anyone who tried to calm the chaos.

"My lady has fully awakened. We don't need you or any of these people here!"

_Another clever word sets of an unsuspecting herd_

_and as you step back into line_

_a mob jumps to their feet_

I grabbed my saber and chain whip. Without another person to help out, like Atlas had with Blaze Phoenix, I was going to have to be resourceful.

The whip shot out and snapped around Sky Dragon's foot. She yelped in surprise and, not slowing down for a second, began to move at unusual angles, as if trying to make me crash into one of the many natural stone pillars in the area.

I matched her pace and ran along the sides of the pillars and outcrops. The world spun crazily, as if the laws of gravity had been completely tossed out the window.

Gaining incredible momentum, I swung down, skimming the ground and then back up and up right in front of the speeding dragon, everything in my way shattering from the speed. I caught her unawares and gave he a charge attack to the head.

_Now dance, f**er, dance_

_man, they never had a chance_

_and no one even knew _

_it was really only you_

I had to swing down again, and thankfully I just managed to avoid flying into one of the earthen pillars. The stakes were high. If I hit one of these while moving too quickly, I'd probably break something.

Sky Dragon managed to keep pace, but the blow had agitated her, and the attacks came quicker than before. Since I was pretty much a girl swinging on monkey bars, I was more likely to get hit.

I can only imagine what our battle looked like from the outside, insofar anyone could actually _see _us as to the fact we were moving so quickly. A blue-armored dragon human, a chain wrapped securely around her foot, with a crimson blur tearing across the world behind her, while the whole combat scenario was pretty much defying every law of gravity there was.

I put my saber away and drew my gun, canceling some of Sky Dragon's blows with my own. The chain must have been digging into her flesh, because I think she was getting madder and madder.

_And now you steal away_

_take him out today_

_nice work you did_

_you're gonna go far, kid!_

At this point in the music, I did 'go far'. I got a crazy idea. Now that I was going as fast as humanly possible (for a megaman of course), we just so happened to enter a tunnel. This was a bad move on Sky Dragon's part. I used the incredible speed we were going at to run along the walls the ceiling of the tunnel, and soon the chain whip flattened Sky Dragon's wings against her back, and both of us fell to the ground, digging a mile-long trench through the earth. I'm serious, a mile long.

For a second, we both lay dazed. Now that she had finally slowed down, I thought for a second I might have caught the most elusive of the Model I guardians, but I was wrong.

In the seconds we had taken to recover from being at a normal pace considering we had been moving at the speed of sound or something like that, Sky Dragon had managed to get the chain off her foot. Then, it was simply a matter of flaring her wings, and the chain released her.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

Thankfully, I was quick-witted enough to draw my saber to counter her claws, as she had taken a swipe at me. Up close, her claws looked powerful enough to rip a truck in half. Scary, huh? For a normal person, definitely.

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_see the lightning in your eyes_

_see them running _

_for their lives!_

I could distantly hear people running like hell away from us and we were engulfed in a whirl of lightning and shock waves.

"You remind me of Atlas." I decided out loud. "Only you control electricity. I wonder what it would be like if we were all stuck in the same unit."

Sky Dragon glowered at me from behind her visor.

"We have to do this more often!" That was probably just Model O's bloodlust talking, but for once I didn't mind all that much. I grew relentless in my attacks, finally forcing Sky Dragon to become defensive.

_Slowly out of line_

_and drifting closer in your sights_

_so play out Im wide awake_

_it's a scene about me_

_I wonder if Neo is having this kind of trouble in his battle. _I wondered dryly. _I just had to pick the one with temper problems, didn't I?_

I matched my opponent blow for blow, matching the pure lightning with Model O's violet blade. I had to chuckle at the look of impotent fury on Sky Dragon's face. Apparently, she doesn't like the idea of being beaten.

_There's something in your way_

_and now someone is going to pay_

_if you can't get what you want _

_well, it's all because of me_

"I hate playing games and my patience is running thin." She declared, gritting her teeth. "Time to get serious..."

I just raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you _have _patience?"

Kids, never, ever try that at home.

_Now dance, f****r, dance_

_man I never had a chance!_

_And no one even knew_

_it was really only you_

Sky Dragon did something weird; she punched the ground with her free hand. Immediately, huge bolts of lighting rained down like, well, _rain,_ and I had to scramble out of the way. I swear, these things could have blown a hole in the Oroboris. It was like trying it use an MI Tank to kill a mouse.

I landed again, just in time meet Sky Dragon head on once again.

_And now you lead the way_

_show the light of day_

_nice work you did_

_you're gonna go far, kid!  
_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_when you walk away, nothing more to say _

_see the lightning in your eyes_

_see them running for their lives_

I swear, this girl alone could have sent Albert running and screaming like a girl, I kid you not. The battle was so intense that I honestly wondered how I manage to stay sane, while I did this kind of stuff all the time! Anyone else would have begged for the end ages ago, but no! I'm fighting a battle that I never would have been capable of under normal circumstances.

I used my chain whip again. This time it wrapped around Sky Dragon's middle rather than her foot, and I managed to pin her arms and wings against her body. Sighing, I lifted my saber. "Sorry 'bout this." I hit her over the head with the hilt. Instant KO.

I put my hands on Sky Dragon's shoulders, and she vanished back to Legion HQ. A few seconds later Neo caught up with me. He looked danged up but otherwise unharmed.

"So. How's _your _day going?" He asked.

"It could be worse I guess." I shrugged. We both turned our attention to the brilliant white light glowing in the distance. In silent agreement, we both ran in that direction.

**/No P.O.V., with Aeolus**

Cyrus's cruiser lay in a wreck a few feet away. Atlas shouldered her gun again, eyes darkening. "Look who I found."

Cyrus couldn't help but gulp. If half the stories he had heard about the dark chosen ones were true, this probably wasn't going to be one of his better days.

"You knew, didn't you?" Aeolus asked emotionlessly. "You knew the mechadoloid skin and control circits wouldn't be powerful enough to control her after she transformed, didn't you?"

No response.

Atlas rolled her eyes, and punched him out with her buster.

"Was that really necessary?" Thetis asked mildly.

"Yes." Atlas responded immediately, in the kind of tone that would make anyone shut up. "Let's get him back to Aerois."

**/Back With Neo and Maria, Neo's P.O.V.**

We stepped into the scorched, leveled badlands Iris was last seen in, I surveyed the damage. It looked like it had been hit by a nuke, repeatedly.

Iris was standing with her back to us. Strangely enough, the warped, mutant skin that had covered her body and armour was gone. Now, her armour had turned peral white and gold. She had three sets of wings, just as we remembered, but they seemed more intricate and delicate than before. She was holding a pusling golden sword I'm pretty sure wasn't there before. It radiated with power.

"I felt you approach." Even her voice sounded lighter. Iris turned around completely and faced us, her blue eyes now an eerie violet. But her face seemed softer and more Elvin now than before; even for a normal person.

"Of course you did." I muttered. "You're a megaman."

"More than that." Iris corrected me. "I'm not one...nor the other. I'm a Cyber Angel."

That threw me off balance. "Come again?"

"A third race now walks the earth..." Iris sounded as if she talking to the world in general, not just to me. "I am the only one of them. There are no laws or restrictions to protect one of my kind."

"Will you TALK SENSE?" Maria stated in frustration.

"They can do whatever they want to me." Iris answered bitterly. "I'm not one of them."

I gotta admit, it took me a couple seconds to understand what she was telling me. I don't know _how _she became this 'other race', but since no-one knew what it was, or if it even existed, the freedoms that humans and reploids were granted didn't necessarily apply to her. At least, that was the loophole Cyrus had been using the whole time.

"Forgiveness is divine, but I cannot forgive." Iris shifted her grip on her sword, which suddenly looked much more threatening, and she took to the air.

"Oh great." I complained. "What are we supposed to do now-" Suddenly I wasn't on the plains anymore.

**/Area Unknown**

Groaning, both Neo and Maria stood up. They were standing in a grassy field, a golden sky shinning above them.

"What the hell!" Neo yelped.

"Relax. I brought the both of you here."

The two siblings spun around to see...what looked like a young man standing several feet behind them.

His hair was pure white, reaching about partway down his arms. He was wearing golden armored gauntlets and leg guards, and two wide curved pieces rested on his shoulders. His skin was pale and his eyes were golden. If Light were a being...it would probably be him.

"I am Lucidrale, god of light." The stranger spoke. His voice was smooth and deep.

"A god? As in G. O. D? A GOD?" Maria stammered.

"Yes." Lucidrale answered.

He spent the next few minutes answering the twin's flustered questions as patiently as possible. "Now before you ask me any more dumb questions, I've brought you here for a reason. To save my carrier."

"You mean Iris?" Neo asked.

Lucidrale nodded. "Her soul darkens. Soon she will be beyond even my help. My light can offer hope and redemption, but that will mean little to her if this continues for much longer." He raised his hands. Two Omega symbols burned in the air above his hands, before being engulfed in red light and becoming a white star with two crimson wings, one for each of them.

Maria reached up to touch hers and hesitated. "Does it hurt?"

Lucidrale's calm expression didn't change. "I won't lie to you. It is very, very painful. Your old life will be stripped away and replaced by the new one when you become a Cyber Angel."

"Cyber Angel?" Neo repeated. "You mean what Iris told us..."

"Is true." Lucidrale finished. "A Cyber Angel is neither human nor reploid, and more powerful...I will not force wings upon you, but if Iris is not stopped, I fear the worst..."

The Model O twins exchanged a look, then Neo smiled slightly. "We'll do it." He grabbed his set of wings. Then there was a flash of crimson, and a yowl of pure power echoed through all dimensions.

All power outlits failed, all computers shut down and the world itself seemed to tremble. On the horizon, admit the blazing crimson pillar, two crimson warriors hovered in the air, crimson wings extending from their back.

"Let's Party." 

**End Chapter**

**...tell me if I do too many cliffhangers.**

**So now Neo, Maria and Iris are all Cyber Angels. While I don't want to give every character wings, if you think there's someone who really should get them, I'll consider it...**

**I have this feeling my enemy (Cyrus) is kinda cardboard. But I'll be sure to remedy that error in the following stories. So sorry if you were disappointed, I'll work on that...**

**As for Lucidrale, yes, he is a god. Literally. And I have every intention of expanding on that fact. I wanted him to be wise and dignified as well as a prankster (as you will see him as later in the series) **

**Anyway, please leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: Gahh, this chapter was hard to write.**

**Neo: You say that a lot, you know.**

**Me: (glares) It's just hard to get the atmosphere right, that's all!**

**Neo: (sweatdrops) Whatever you say...BladeofMoonlight does not own Megaman ZX.**

**Chapter 14: Cyber Demon**

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

You know how Albert said megamen were like gods? Well, I didn't believe that crap. Until now, anyway. Being a Cyber Angel is messed up with a capital M, followed by the rest of the word, also in caps locks! I'm in the sky, firing attacks that could blow a hole in Devil's Pass, and that's saying something.

Glancing at my opponent, I honestly wonder why I haven't gone blind. Iris's light attacks had been amplified by the sword she was carrying, and I have a feeling Lucidrale had given it to her.

The power Lucidrale had given us was incredible. And since there was two of us-me and Maria-and just one of Iris since her guardians are passed out in the Legion Medical Wing, we had the upper hand.

I could sense her resolve wavering...maybe she was coming to her senses. Sighing, I straightened up, drew my buster and began to charge an attack.

Maria met my eyes for a split second, and then she turned around and played distraction. The gun in my hand got hotter and hotter.

It was only when Maria got out of the way did Iris realize what was going on. She turned around and stared at him for a second, a conflicted look filling her eyes. She cried out.

"_Save me!_"

Okay, so maybe I wasn't expecting her to say something like that. She wasn't totally maverick...yet. But I couldn't let her walk the earth in the state she was currently in.

"Forgive me." I muttered, and then I fired.

**/Prison Complex**

The only sound that broke the silence was dripping water, somewhere. It wasn't meant to be water torture though; it was probably just a leaky pipe they never got around to fixing.

Cyrus was sitting in on his bed, staring angrily at the wall.

"I can't believe it! All that planning...all the sacrifice...down the drain, thanks to two stupid kids! How could I underestimate Model O, when I knew full well what it was capable of?"

Growling, he punched the wall. "The power of a god was right there...right in front of me! Lucidrale, god of light and keeper of Model I...and he slipped between my fingers. The entity that saved this world from cataclysm, who empowered people to save their world, who became part of Model I...how dare they interfere!"

His hand went into his pocket, and he pulled out a vial, about the size of his large hand. It was full of golden blood. "Was _this _all Vector could salvage? Pathetic fool!" Cyrus rapped his knuckles against his knees.

"I would have been more powerful than Ragonrock itself!" He turned the vial over in his hand, eying its content greedily.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He pulled the cap off and drank.

Seconds later, horrible pain shot through his body. Instead of gold light, there was black energy pouring into the cell.

Instead of wings, he grew claws and fangs. Cyrus dropped onto all fours, feeling his spine bend to suit this position. His body grew bulky; saber teeth burst out of his gums and stopped at his chin. His armour was jagged, shark scales tipped at a sixty degree angle. He grew a long, mace-like tail that was lined with spikes. His face became that of a freakish hybrid of a bear and a boar, several of his now-sharp teeth overlapping his lips. His body in general was shaped like a demon boar, complete with tusks and beady red eyes. (a/n_ great. Now I'M creeped ou_t)

"**Light...I want light!" **He snarled. Smashing through the cell door, he ran down the halls, killing the innocent guards and smashing through the walls.

**/Back with Neo and Maria**

Cautiously, the Light twins walked over to where their opponent lay motionless. Neo swallowed hard. "Is she...dead?"

Maria opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "I ain't flipping dead!" Iris growled, struggling to sit up.

Both chosen ones let out a relived sigh. "How are you feeling?" Maria asked. Iris sighed.

"Well, apart from the fact I just got blasted out of the sky at Mach 4, I'm perfectly fine." She said dryly.

Neo chuckled awkwardly. "Right...sorry."

"Guys!" Maria pulled Iris to her feet when Thetis and the others caught up.

"Is everyone in one piece?" Thetis asked anxiously.

"Been better." Neo grunted. "But it could be worse, thanks."

Aelous nodded. "Right, well, now that Ms. Berserk-Angel-that-tried-to-murder-us-in-cold-blood is not trying to murder us in cold blood, how about we kiss this place goodbye?"

Iris gave him a resentful look. "Where are Amy and Heather and Lucas and Jade?"

"The Model I guardians?" Atlas suggested. "They're in the Legion Medical Wing. The snake guy is frozen, the phoenix girl is singed, and the other two are unconscious because Mariabaka," she whacked her over the back of the head, "hit them over the head with a monochrome saber hilt."

"I AM NOT A BAKA!"

Iris looked mortified. "I know I should have expected it...but it wasn't really our fault!" She stared at the ground "I could see what my body was doing, but I couldn't stop it..."

Thetis sighed. "Well, what's done is done. Aeolus has a point; let's get out of here-"

No sooner had the youngest chosen one said that, the ground erupted. As the group turned around, they saw Cyrus's nightmare form nearby, growling.

"HOLY ****! What is that!" Neo yelled.

"_He drank my blood." _Lucidrale's voice came from inside Model I. "_The poor fool. Those who abuse my power become no more than demons." _

"Yeah?" Atlas muttered, pulling back into a fighting stance, "Well that seems like a pretty good deal for HIM!"

Everyone quickly transformed. "Right now he's no smarter than an animal." Iris said hopefully. "Maybe he'll go down easy!"

"That would be nice," Neo growled, "Because that thing's been staring me in the eye for five seconds and already I'm having nightmares!"

D-Cyrus grinned a bestial grin, and lunged forward, claws extended. Neo parried the strike, but D-Cyrus did a U-turn, slamming the newborn angel with his tail. Siarnaq jumped onto his back, and slammed a couple energy kunai into his back, but Cyrus whirled, throwing the ninja off. Aeolus flew up, and started whipping bolts of lightning, but the beast seemed to shrug them off.

"Light... must have liiiiight... GIVE ME LIIIIIIIGHT!" D-Cyrus howled, charging from left to right, knowing Atlas over, slamming Thetis into a wall, and ran straight at Iris.

The light megaman groaned. "Why does this stuff only happen to us?" shifting her grip on her light sword, Iris swung it down and hit the charging beast between the eyes.

D-Cyrus stumbled backward, shrugging off the attack, when Maria nailed him with a kick to the jaw. The whole beast was repelled backwards, but D-Cyrus seemed unfazed.

"Liiiiiight... come and feed on the liiiiiight... I must eat the LIIIIIGHT!" D-Cyrus howled. Apparently, this attracted a bunch of... ZOMBIES! And not Maverick zombies, either, but HUMAN ZOMBIES!

Aeolus shook his head. "Over-melodramatic piece of-" whatever he was about to say was drowned out as he shot a plasma tornado towards the zombies, ripping them apart.

"Oh, yuck!" Atlas spat. "I swear, Lucidrale, you better make this worth it!"

Instead of a response, D-Cyrus howled in agony, the pain of Siarnaq's knives finally reaching his dull nerves. His eyes filled with bestial anger.

"He looks pissed." Maria muttered, before shooting a charge shot right between the eyes.

D-Cyrus stumbled. "Light... light... why is it so hard to see the light?" His voice was beginning to sound human again. "The light... no, it was not meant to be... grrrrr... MUST EAT LIGHT!"

Iris squeezed out of the way in the last few seconds. D-Cyrus landed where she had been standing, howling in frustration. "Eat me?" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I don't feel like spending quiality time in your stomach!"

D-Cyrus suddenly started moving strangly. Half of his body was pulling towards Iris, and half of his body seemed to be straining against it.

"No, too full, can't eat... liiight... no! Can't! Must not! EAT LIIIGHTT!"

Iris just sweatdropped at another indication of weirdness in her life, before the others steadied themselves and attacked one after another.

D-Cyrus suddenly had a half-human face, but the other half remained demonic. "Strike... human... face... now... or... else... LIGHT IS MIIIIINE!"

Neo opened his wings, landed in front of the creature, and drew his saber. "Whatever you say, old man!" the O-Saber came crashing down on the human face.

D-Cyrus let out a howl, and was immediately engulfed in a kinetic explosion. As he slid to the ground, he seemed to become a dual person.

"Liiiight... liiiight... oh, shut up, you overgrown piece of demon-crap." Then there was silence.

Aeolus took a step towards the motionless form of D-Cyrus. "Well, that was weird."

Maria looked around. For a second, she could have sworn she saw a black-cloaked figure turn and leave...she shook her head, figuring she had imagined it. No one with common sense would have hung around so close to their battle with the Cyber-Demon.

Iris powered down and sighed audibly. "Sorry about this...if I had been more careful when I got here, none of you would have gotten into this mess."

"Don't say that." Atlas said gruffly. "Even if he hadn't found your or your brother, Cyrus probably would have just found someone else to use."

"So." Neo stood up and powered down, although his crimson wings were still out. "Are you going to leave, or will you join the unit?"

Iris blinked. "Unit?"

"With the rest of us." Maria explained. "It's an undercover unit called CRISIS. For chosen ones only."

Iris thought for a minute. She had to admit, she owed this group. Big time. On top of that, she didn't really have anywhere else to go. "I'll come."

Neo smirked. "Good. Now let's get going-to Elysion!"

"Elysion?" Iris repeated.

Aeolus looked surprised. "Neo?"

Neo turned and smiled at the Chosen One of the Wind. "I promised, didn't I?"

"Is this our first official mission? Awesome! When do we get going?" Atlas grinned at the prospect.

"After we report back to Aerios." Aeolus said. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves." They all warped out.

**End Chapter**

**YAAAAAAY! I DID IT! I REALLY DID IT! And don't go away juuuust yet! There's an Extension chapter in the works! Return to Elysion! Battle between brothers!**

**Oh, and REVIEW on the way out! Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**The CRISIS Chronicles: Megaman ZX Omega**

**Me: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of the story I've been working on for a year, although _technically _it isn't part of the story...it's a special addition!**

**Neo: Why is it that the most intense fights are always between direct siblings?**

**Maria: Don't look at me...**

**Aeolus: Brother...your reign of terror ends here!**

**Me: Oh and by the way, the ever-awesome SubZeroChimera did fan art for Cyrus's Cyber-Demon form. And I highly recommend you check it out! The link is subzerochimera (dot) deviantart (dot) com/ art/ Cyber – Demon – 201478793 (without spaces and with the dots, of course!)**

**Special Addition: Return to Elysion! Battle between Brothers**

**/Aeolus's P.O.V.**

I'm almost trembling with anticipation, as the aircraft neared my home. I could see the imposing spirals of the palace towers from here. The sky was black, and the brightest light was from thousands of torches down below. We didn't have much time...

Now that the fog of Model W's brain control has finally lifted from my mind, I can remember everything clearly. My half brother Boreas had brought my entire kingdom to its knees...what was father thinking? Elysion was overrun by Boreas's mavericks, he killed father and banished me from the land. And the rest is history, I suppose...

My emerald wings shifted, and I winced slightly at the memory of receiving them. Lucidrale had warned me that getting them was a painful experience, but I hadn't realized just _how _much it hurt until I became a Cyber Angel. I had asked for wings so I'd be able to face my brother when the time came. And that time is now.

"Wow, look at that festival of lights." Atlas indicated sarcastically. "Are we missing something, prince?"

"Not to my knowledge...and you don't have to call me that, Atlas."

Iris pressed her hands against the window, a worried look on her face. "Hey...call me crazy, but is there someone _tied _to that post down there?"

We all looked harder. Aside from the forest of torches and people standing around, there was a platform with a stake in it, and someone was tied to it. "Oh god, Iris is right! They're burning someone alive!" Thetis yelped. Amy (sky dragon) swore in her own language, shaking her head. "I don't think it's just anyone either!"

Neo didn't waste another minute. "Take us down!" He barked. Our jet banked immediately, descending quickly and landing not far from the sight.

"Mission start." Siarnaq stated.

"MEGAMRGE!"

**/Maria's P.O.V.**

Geez, for an autumn afternoon it's pretty hot out! It's probably just the torches, but right now that doesn't matter. I kicked over the two guards and got a better look at the scene before me.

Boreas was standing in front of the burning pillar, just as Aeolus had described him to us. He had long, very dark green hair, sickeningly pale skin, royal robes, and onyx-colored eyes. And the woman who was in danger of being burned looked remarkably like Aeolus..._wait__**a**__second_-

I nearly choked on air. What. The. Hell! Boreas was trying to burn his own mother at the stake!

This didn't go over well with Aeolus, no duh. He bolted towards his brother, and the very next sound I heard was the crackle of saber blades on saber blades.

Random gasps sounded from the crowd. "Hey! Isn't that-?"

"The Wind chosen one...?"

"Prince! You've returned!"

Boreas whirled around at that. "Returned, eh? Is that what you traitors wanted? You precious prince to return?" He didn't even move his saber, but when Aeolus tried for a decapitating slice, Boreas blocked it with a glove on his right hand. I suddenly realized that Boreas was either left-handed, or not trying. Either way, bad news.

"Why the hell is my mother on the stand?" Aeolus growled, swinging another strike towards Boreas' stomach.

"OUR mother, mother's boy, and she's on the stand because she's a traitor and a heretic." Boreas replied, eyes gleaming with malice.

A look of impotent fury crossed my friends face, and the fight started heating up. Soldiers started to orginize themselves to aid Aeolus's traitorous brother, while the citizens looked at each other in confusion.

Atlas took the opportunity to make an announcement. Pulling the queen loose and out of the fire, she gave her to Iris then swung to face the crowd. "Citizens of Elysion!" She yelled. "Boreas has ruled this country for too long. Too long has he been able to pillage and kill you on a whim! And now he moves to kill his own family and make his reign absolute! Will we allow it?"

A tremendous, earth-shaking "NO!" was the answer. Smirking, Siarnaq and Thetis began to attack. The mob grabbed nearby weapons and engaged the soldiers, and soon there was fire everywhere.

Iris turned to me. "Where should I take her?" She asked, tensed and ready to go.

"Somewhere safe." I yelled. "And come back quickly!"

"What do we do, Iris?" Absolute-Zero Serpent (his actual name is Jade, as I recently found out)

Iris shot her four guards a knowing look. "Kick some ass, and don't hold back. I'll be joining you in a minute!" She spread her wings and flew towards the upper towers.

Me and Amy exchanged a look. Two seconds later all hell broke loose as we took the enemy by storm!

**/Thetis's P.O.V.**

This was all-out riot, and I MEAN all-out riot! All that we needed now was for some deranged choir to start singing Latin in the background and this scene could be captured on film and put in some crazy-ass action movie!

A bunch of mutos reploids charged me. I spun and unleashed my new power. "Ice Hydra!" They were frozen in an instant, and I quickly shattered their statues, effectively killing them.

Neo guarded my back, using both his chain whip and his buster gun at the same time. As the mob yelled, turned over tanks and punched out foot soldiers, I breathed in the complete chaos and decapitated another mutos.

There was a blue flash as Amy tore past me, probably going at mach 2, tearing apart anyone who got in her way. Not only that, but she dragged Lucas (chimera earth) along with her. He single-handedly lifted five tanks and dropped them onto the highway, effectively cutting off any form of ground reinforcements.

Maria was in the sky, wings out and trashing airships. Heather (Blaze Phoenix) was with her, the muzzle of her gun burning red as she shot a hole in one of them.

I yelled in alarm and jumped out of the way to avoid the falling debris. Some of the enemy soldiers weren't so lucky and got squashed under the smoldering wreck.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

"SORRY!" Heather hollered backwards while tearing another ship in half, causing me to run frantically out of the way, once again.

"Just watch where your going!" Maria shouted, tearing her way through a horde of flying gallons. I shook my head and rejoined the fight.

**/Siarnaq's P.O.V.**

I was a little worried about Aeolus, but judging from the determined look on his face he won't go down easy. I nodded, a very small smile crossing my face, before I turned and joined in. My throwing starts bounced off every surface and buried themselves in the bodies of random raiders.

Several surrounded me and attacked at once. I merely phased out of the way and they ran each other through. As I continue to throw kuni every which way, it really started to rain cats and dogs as Maria and Heather dealt with the airstrike force. Soldiers panicked and scattered to avoid the falling debris.

**/Neo's P.O.V.**

"HA! Take that!" I yelled, cutting apart several gallons at once. Lucas punched the ground, and a fissure opened up, sucking away several artillary units that had been approaching from the side. I uncoiled the chain whip. It whipped through the crowd like a snake, drawing blood as it went. Several Mutos who had been lucky enough to get away from Jade suddenly found themselves on the wrong end of my buster gun, which was primed to fire.

I fired charge attack after charge attack, tearing holes in the retreating forces. A tank loomed behind me. Before it could attack, however, a searing blast of light struck it and it dissolved into nothingness. I smirked when Iris landed next to me, wings flexed and sword in hand.

"How's it going?" She yelled, knocking aside falling airship pieces.

"We're good so far!" I shouted back, kicking a soldier in the gut and throwing an ax at a few others. "And you?"

"Fine!" Another flash of intense white light, and whatever remained of Boreas's troops was decimated again. "Oh**for**the**love**of-how many of these people ARE there!"

"We'll find out." I smirked, put away my gun and drew my saber again. "Let's dance!"

**/Iris's P.O.V.**

Oh, god this was annoying! While it finally seems that the mob is clearing out most remaining soldiers, some hard-core fanatics are still here for us to deal with.

My guardians and friends doubled back, and either dealt with the fanatics or sent them running away, like the other sensible people. Looking around, I saw Aeolus emerge from the flames, wounded, but satisfied.

"Aeolus!" We all ran over. Atlas looked him over. "You okay? What happened to Boreas?"

"He escaped." Aeolus replied darkly. "But he's no longer in control. I'll chase him down eventually."

I sighed in relief. "That's good." Maria and Heather landed.

Maria smiled. "Great. Sorry about the constant rain of airship fragments, but there wasn't much we could do about it."

"Try not to squash me next time, please?" Thetis's tone was remarkably close to a whine, and that made all of us laugh for some strange reason.

Aeolus's expression quickly grew serious. "Where's mother? Is she alright?"

"She's in her room." I stated, pointing towards the upper right tower. "The healers are with her."

A look of concern and pain crossed Aeolus's face, and he ran inside. Worried for him, we all followed suit.

**/later**

Gah! Someone _really _needs to install an elevator in this place, because there are _too many damn stairs! _It was like the tower kept going up but didn't actually go anywhere.

So after we got up the 2 millionth step, we finally reached the tower. Aeolus ran inside, while the rest of us kind of hovered near the door, trying to keep a respectful distance.

"Mother?" Aeolus's voice was cracked with worry.

The woman, queen Ariel, groaned slightly, and gave Aeolus a strange look. "...Raiden?"

"No mother, it's me, Helios." Tears formed at the edges of his eyes.

Ariel blinked twice before there was a flash of realization in her eyes. She sat bolt upright, and looked at him carefully.

"Helios? But...you're dead!"

"I'm not dead mom. Boreas banished me." Ariel paused for another second before embracing her son in a tight hug.

I smiled softly at the scene and turned to face the others. "I think its safe to say our work here is done."

"Give him a few more minutes." Neo said. "Then we'll report back."

Maria was staring out the window, a strange look on her face. Siarnaq noticed and turned in her direction. "Maria? What did you see?"

Maria turned and pointed out the window. "I have a feeling there's been someone watching us. Some guy in a black cloak. He was there during our battle with D-Cyrus too."

My expression darkened. "This isn't the end is it?"

_No. _A voice in my head whispered. _The battle for earth is just beginning._

**End **

**/Author's Note:**** Hahaha, yes I'm leaving you hanging! That's the best way to have a good sequel! So here ends the story I've been working on for almost a year!**

**...WAIT! Don't go away yet! The next installment will be coming out very soon! I hope you all go and read it! Please! It'll make me very happy! I hope you all enjoyed Megaman ZX Omega! Until next time, this is BladeofMoonlight, over and out!**


End file.
